Ayame's Journey
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: When Ayame Ikisitashi is sucked into a portal to another dimension and her teleportation powers mysteriously cancel out, she has to stay. Ayame is met by an Eevee who helps her out. Will Ayame EVER get back to her own dimension? Will she be adopted by a good family in the new dimension? Or not? Will she go on a Pokemon journey? Will her teleportation ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Ayame's Journey**

**For those of you who don't know who Ayame is; she's from Guardians of Tokyo and Guardians of Cyniclonia, uploaded by Kisshuismylife, and it's something me and her did together.**

**Episode/Chapter 1- The Plane Ride Part 1**

Ayame stared glumly at the sky. Today her parents were busy all day with Uncle Pai, so she didn't have anything to do.

She'd thought of hanging out with Kenji for a while but he had been grounded, so he was stuck at his house. He'd gotten into a fight with one of the bullies who make fun of Ayame's ears, and had hit the bully.

Ayame walked up the stairs into her room to get changed- she didn't like the school uniform. She went to her Aunt Ichigo's old school from when she was in elementary (wherever that was).

After a moment or two, Ayame had gotten dressed in her normal Cyniclon clothes.

Ayame sighed and grabbed four dull-red bandages, tying one on each foot and part of her leg, and her arms. Grabbing two more dull-red bandages she put them in her hair so it was styled just like her father's (Kisshu). Ayame's hair is cut just like his, so it looks like his hair only Silver-Blue.

Ayame then got a piece of notebook-paper, and wrote:

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Don't worry about me, just going to go to the dimension I made. If I'm not there then I'm probably out flying around for no reason (bored out of my mind ). If you can't find me ANYWHERE, then just think it over (I promise if something happens I will think of a way too tell you) BEFORE you call the police or something. _

_I left in my Cyniclon outfit (bandages and all), and yes I'll make sure to fly high enough so that people don't see my Cyniclon ears._

_Your loving fox-daughter,_

_Ikisitashi Ayame._

_P.S. I love you ALL SO MUCH! _

_P.P.S. I'll try not to get sucked into a different dimension (~.~)!_

Then she lied it on the round table and teleported into the dimension she made. Ayame then sighed and began randomly playing with her Littlest Pet Shops, then got bored and began playing a game on her computer called 'Poptropica'.

After about an hour, Ayame got stuck on the moon-island on 'Poptropica', and quit playing the game. Ayame then lay on the air, and was just about to fall asleep when she was sucked into a portal, and when she got out she hit the ground with an 'oof!'.

Ayame slowly stood, realizing she didn't know where she was, when she saw a small light brown and crème creature staring at her, from the bushes.

"Oh…um…H-hi. Do you know where I am..?" Ayame looked warily at the strange creature. If it didn't speak Japanese (written in English but whatever) that was ok. She could speak and understand other languages, kind of like her mother. Ayame can speak her usual Japanese and also English, she could speak and understand languages that are NOT from her own dimension or Cyniclonia where as her mother (Emiko), could speak and understand ANY language.

"_You're in the Pokemon world. You are a stranger here. Are you not?"_ the small creature questioned. It didn't speak English or Japanese, but it was not native to anywhere on Earth or Cyniclonia, so Ayame could luckily understand it.

"Y-yes. I am…. I should probably go home now…" Ayame teleported- the air rippled but she didn't go anywhere! "Eh? I can't teleport!" she groaned.

"_It's ok. I know of a place where you can go. A family of humans will hopefully adopt you there. But first… Tell me, what's your name stranger?"_ the creature walked a little closer towards Ayame, and she seen the careful, kind, watchful brown eyes of the creature.

"My name is Ayame. What's your's?" Ayame sat on the ground, she was sitting in soft green grass.

"_You may call me Eevee. How old are you?"_ she asked, as she seemed to look a bit less wary, but still cautious.

"I'm eight years-old. I used to live with my mother and father before I ended up here. I had a large family, five aunts, and five uncles. My cousin Kenji had been grounded for fighting with a bully who was making fun of my large ears, the other day at school. I am a Cyniclon, not human. I have many powers, and for some reason, my hair and eye color is nowhere near my mother and father's hair color OR eye color." Ayame explained, she knew she'd have to explain this to Eevee for her to trust her completely- or at least near completely.

"And…. I never really got in trouble at school." Ayame finished taking a deep breath, and letting it out in a causal sigh.

"_Ok. Well I guess I can trust you then… Follow me."_ Eevee began walking down a dirt path, and Ayame walked along-side her.

After a while, the two came up to a large laboratory. "W-why are we here?" Ayame stuttered, after hearing what scientists had done to her mother and all, she has to admit, now she has a slight phobia of scientists, and laboratories.

"_First answer me this; who're your parents?"_ Eevee questioned Ayame, who looked questioningly but answered, "My mother is Emiko Ikisitashi, and my father is Kisshu Ikisitashi.".

Eevee smiled and nodded. _"Then we're in the right place. This is Professor Oak's laboratory. Your mother came here often to assist a Trainer named Ash- well more like his Pikachu. But she often helped Ash and his friends too. Emiko formed a connection with Pikachu, which is how she knew when he was in trouble, or Ash was in trouble."_ Eevee explained, then said, _"Go on. Knock on the door. Surely Professor Oak will know what to do."_.

So Ayame did just that- she knocked on the door. An old man wearing a turqoise-ish shirt pale brown pants, brown shoes, a long lab-coat, and pale sandy-grey hair opened the door, and said, "Hello?"

"Hi…. Um… Eevee here says you knew my mother and father? Emiko and Kisshu..? Ya see.. I'm stuck here, my teleportation powers stopped working. Eevee says you can help me…"

"Ah yes. You're parents were wonderful. I haven't seen them in a while though. Come in and have a seat on a couch or chair, please." The man (Professor Oak she guessed), stepped aside and let the girl and small Pokemon inside, closing the door behind them.

Ayame sat on a couch, and Eevee decided to sleep on her lap. "I hate to do this, (and I don't know any way to get you home or I would do so) but… It would seem the only other option here is giving you to an Adoption Center, and letting a nice and wonderful family adopt you. If you'd like, and if Eevee is ok with it, you may nickname it, and I will say it's all you have left from your parents before they 'died'. Going with the death approach will help. We can't just say, 'she's from another dimension, and her parents are there.'." Professor Oak explained, he looked sad to have to tell Ayame this, and she allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek, before she sniffled.

"I'm ok with that I suppose… In my old dimension, the Pokemon-world was an Anime… I knew a lot about Pokemon, and I loved reading Pokemon creepy-pastas a lot. Though the first time it gave me nightmares- but I lived of course. Eevee, are you ok with this idea?" Ayame looked at the Eevee who'd moved from her lap, to the floor.

Eevee looked up at her and smiled warmly. _"I would be honored to be given a nickname, and play that role for you. What shall my nickname be?"_.

"How about… Myra?" Ayame had always wanted to get an Eevee and name it Myra, although she figured it'd be on her Game-boy or DSI, not in real life.

"_It sounds pretty!" _Eevee- er Myra exclaimed, smiling a bit more, and then the two looked at Professor Oak as he cleared his throat.

"Well, let's see if any of your other powers will work first. Better to know what you can do before we take you to the Adoption Center- right, Ayame?" Professor Oak stood, as did Ayame and Myra.

"Yes it is a good idea, Professor Oak." Ayame then seen a mental-image of when her father taught her how to use her flying-powers, when she was younger. It was as though she were seeing her life flash before her eyes.

The next thing Ayame knew, she was floating about six or seven inches of the floor of the laboratory, and she seen a mental-image of when her father taught her how to summon her Phoenix Swords. She summoned them with ease, and let them disappear so as not to frighten Professor Oak, or Myra.

Ayame then dropped to the ground silently, and smiled. "I still know that, but I can't teleport, that's for sure. I tried earlier… I have many special talents of my own. I can Heal which I got from my mom, I have Telekinesis but I don't use it much, I can speak telepathically, make objects appear, I can cast certain spells, I can put people into trances, and a few other things.".

Just as Ayame finished a boy with brown spiky hair walked in. "Hey gramps I'm home! Uh… Who's this?" the boy obviously had not expected company, and just stared at her like she was going to freeze him or something.

"I'm Ayame." was all she said, and Professor Oak said, "Ayame's the daughter of Emiko and Kisshu.".

"Cool. I'm Gary. What're you doing here, Ayame?" Gary looked at the little girl, as he sat down on the couch, and glanced at Myra who simply jumped onto Ayame's lap when she sat down next to Gary.

"My teleportation powers canceled out when I was sucked into a portal that led me here…" Ayame explained, looking at the ground she continued, "I'm pretty much stuck here, since my parents can't get here either, I have to go to the Adoption Center…" Ayame bit her lip, fighting back tears as she began to feel home-sick.

Gary looked sadly at her, then said, "I'm sorry about all that…" it was all he could think to say.

"It's ok, I guess." was Ayame's response, as she gently pet Myra's head. Professor Oak looked thoughtful then said, "Ayame, your going to need more then what you have on… Is there anyway you could use your powers to summon a few things, from your home, to remind you of your family and stuff?".

"I never thought of that!" Ayame closed her eyes, and in a moment or two a large backpack with many different pockets appeared on her lap, Myra had moved to make room for whatever was coming.

Ayame opened her eyes, and looked in the backpack. "What's in it?" Gary and Proffesor asked at the same time.

"My Trapper-Keeper, an Ipod in the shape of a Pikachu, three pencil cases, two boxes of markers, a box of crayons, a box of colored pencils, a small silver box with a baby blue ribbon on the lid, a long black box that feels like silk, and some clothes. Oh! And all of my tin cans that I keep my Pokemon Cards in." she stopped and pulled out a blue-jean-purse.

"…. I have no clue why my purse is in here…and it's empty." Ayame looked at Professor Oak and asked, "When am I going to the Adoption Center?".

"Yes, well I should take you there I guess. C-" Professor Oak was interrupted by Gary who said, "How about you take her to the one in the Unova region." he winked, and there was some hint in his voice, but Ayame couldn't figure it out.

"Ah yes! Perfect idea Gary! Would you like to come with?" in answer to the question Gary simply nodded, and he went upstairs to get ready for the plane-ride.

For the first time since arriving at the laboratory, she noticed it was snowing outside. "…Wait… What month is it..?" Ayame was slightly confused, _'It hadn't been snowing when I got here… was it?'_ Ayame thought, as she looked at Professor Oak.

"It's the first of November. Now that I think about it, we were supposed to be getting snow.." Professor Oak was staring out the window.

"Ok, well if it gets cold, I should be ok, and if I get cold I can either use my powers, or just put on a jacket. I seen one in my backpack anyway." Ayame explained, and smiled a bit.

Professor Oak nodded, then walked upstairs to get dressed. At the same moment, Gary came down wearing pants, brown boots, and a long-sleeved green shirt.

Ayame opened the long black case in her backpack, she took out a necklace and placed it around her neck. It was a amber-colored locket, inside on one side was a picture of her and her parents, on the other side was a picture of her, and Kenji together.

Gary noticed the heart-shaped locket around her neck and asked, "What's that?" and pointed at the necklace. Ayame held the locket out a bit, careful not to choke herself, opened it and said, "It's a locket. My dad got it for me when I was born. I put a picture of me, him, and my mom on one side, and a picture of me and my cousin on the other.".

Gary looked at the pictures, nodded, and smiled. Myra giggled in an Eevee-like way and said, _"Ayame, you should get ready, Professor Oak is planning to take you and Gary to the air-port as soon as he gets down-stairs."_.

Ayame nodded, and stood, slinging her backpack on one arm, and her purse on the other. Myra jumped up, and landed with her back paws on Ayame's back, her front paws on Ayame's shoulders. Myra then lied there, the backpack keeping her from falling to the ground.

Professor Oak then came down wearing pants, black leather shoes, and a long sleeve white shirt. They all then left, and a few hours later arrived at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayame's Journey**

**Chapter 2- The plane ride part 2**

Eventually Professor Oak, Gary, and Ayame got on the plane to the Unova region. Professor Oak, had brought three duffle bags, Gary also brought three duffle bags, and Ayame requested she not part with her backpack and purse.

Upon looking into the rest of her backpack (the other pockets and such), she discovered there were other things in them.

Ayame now quietly sang to 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus, as she stared out the window. Gary was playing a game on his phone, Myra was curled up on Gary's lap, and Professor Oak was taking a nap.

Ayame's I pod switched to 'Perfect Harmony' by Within Temptation, and Ayame decided to stop singing- her throat was starting to hurt a bit.

Gary soon fell asleep, and Ayame was the only one awake. A few hours later she fell asleep in the middle of the sad song that played when Kisshu died, and a tear fell before her eyes closed. Ayame, Gary, Professor Oak, and Myra were all awoken when the plane landed. Ayame's I pod had shut itself off, Pai had programmed it to do that if Ayame fell asleep while listening to it.

They all got off the plane and were met by a lady with light brown hair, and Green-Cyan eyes, a lady with brown hair and eyes, and a raven-haired boy with brown eyes. On his shoulder is a skinny Pikachu.

It was beginning to get colder, and Ayame got her black jacket out of her backpack, she zipped it up, picked Myra off the now snow-covered ground, and held her close.

"Professor Oak! Gary? Who's this girl..? The boy pointed at Ayame who was floating an inch above the ground , so she didn't touch the snow and get Frost-Bite.

"Ash, Miss Ketchum, Professor Juniper, this is Ayame. She's Emiko and Kisshu's daughter." Gary waved a hand towards Ayame who just nodded her head.

"It's cold. Let's head to my lab, we can warm up there, and talk some more." Professor Juniper replied, and they all got in her car. Professor Juniper drove them to her lab, they all almost immediately ran inside.

**That's all I got for tonight, sorry guys! I'll have more tomorrow though or the day after… IT DEPENDS ON HOW FAST I COME UP WITH IT AND TYPE IT! XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayame's Journey**

**Chapter 3- Adoption Center**

A few minutes after they got inside, sat down, and got settled, Ayame went back to listening to songs on her I-Pod.

She was listening to 'My First Kiss' by 3OH!3 featuring Ke$ha with her eyes closed when Professor Oak had tapped her on the shoulder a few times.

Turning the I-pod off and taking the ear buds out of her ears, Ayame opened her eyes, and looked questioningly at Professor Oak.

"Come on. The Adoption Center's right next door, so if your aloud Professor Juniper said you could come over to her lab anytime. Gary's going to take you though, I have to help Professor Juniper with some things." Professor Oak walked off and Gary walked over to her.

Ayame looked sad. She was beginning to get home-sick. Something that hadn't happened to her since that time she was lost in the woods with Kenji for a whole month and one week before anyone found them. She was three then, so was Kenji.

Ayame stood, put on ear bud in her ear, grabbed her backpack and purse, and switched the song to 'At the beginning' by Richard Marx. She then followed Gary out the door, they were walking slow (it wasn't as cold as it was earlier for some weird unknown reason).

"You ok, Ayame?" Gary questioned; he'd noticed how Ayame looked at the ground as though she were about to cry, and Myra had decided to lay on Ayame's backpack and shoulder at the same time.

"Y-yea… I just miss my family that's all…" Ayame's voice came out a bit cracked, she was sure she was going to cry- and she did. The tears just cascaded down, Ayame tried to be like her Uncle Pai, and hold back the tears, show no emotion- it didn't work. Usually she was as good at impressions as a Zoaroark is with illusions but she was just to sad right now.

After a moment or two and cold burst of wind begun to blow followed by snow and rain mixed!

"What is up with this weather?!" Gary and Ayame shouted as they began running to the Adoption Center, it was just down a path, it wasn't EXACTLY next door, but finally they reached it, and ran inside out of breath.

Ayame was still crying, she sniffled a bit, as a lady with curly black hair, and bright green eyes walked up to them. She wore jeans with the knees torn, she had no shoes on just hot pink socks, and she wore a pink shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows. The lady had on a jade necklace, and there was paint smeared on her jeans.

"Hello! What do you need? Adopt or leaving?" the lady asked, she smiled kindly at Gary and Ayame, but at first she'd looked quizzically at Ayame; _'probably the hair and eye color… and the outfit…'_ Ayame thought.

"Leaving unfortunately. This is Ayame. Her parents died, and she doesn't have any other family to live with." Gary informed the lady, who had a sad expression but smiled still although it was a sad smile.

"Oh dear! I'm VERY sorry for your loss Ayame. You can call me Sarah. Ok, Ayame. If you'd please fill this form out for me, I'll get someone to take you to your new room." Sarah handed Ayame a a clipboard with three papers on it, then she held her hands out, one contained a wooden pencil the other a mechanical one.

Ayame took the mechanical pencil and quickly filled all three forms out. "Done." She said, and handed Sarah the papers, clipboard, and pencil.

"That was fast…" Sarah set the things on a countertop, she walked over to the stairs and called, "N! Can you come down here and show the new girl to her room please?!" A few minutes later a boy with long green hair, green-blue eyes, a white shirt over a black shirt, and a black and white hat.

By his side was a purple cat, it purred a soft "Purrrloin." as it stopped next to the boy.

"What room is she in?" the boy looked bored, his purple cat had the same expression as it stood on it's back paws, with one paw on it's side.

"Right across from yours, N. I'll be taking care of the triplets if you need me." Sarah said with a sigh and walked off.

Ayame looked at Gary and said, "Thanks for getting me here Gary…" she was fighting back tears again, and she stared at the ground, putting an ear bud in her ear again, and played a random song on her play list.

Gary handed Ayame a piece of paper and said, "If you get bored and have nothing to do you could call me or Ash. We'd be happy to talk to you, your parents…were good people." he winked at her when he'd said "were", and he made sure not to let N notice.

"Thanks Gary." Ayame carefully put the paper in her purse, and hugged Gary, then turned and walked over to N and his purple cat, Myra was still on her shoulder and backpack.

"Bye Ayame." With those last words, Gary left with one last smile, and began running back to Professor Juniper's lab.

"So what's that Pokemon?" N asked Ayame, pointing at Eevee, who was currently asleep curled in a ball. "This is Myra. She's my Eevee." Ayame then glanced at the purple cat, and said, "Your Purrloin is nice.".

"Thanks. I like your Eevee as well. Let's go and I'll show you to your room." N started up the stairs, followed by Purrloin, and Ayame.

After two flights of stairs, Ayame had decided to float exactly an inch of the ground- her feet were getting tired. She was careful to land on the floor every time they passed by an open door.

After seven more flights of stairs, the came to a wooden door with fancy designs. N stopped outside it, and turned before he even had turned an inch, Ayame quietly landed back on the floor.

"This is your room. When you get in there, I suggest looking around. There's always a few gifts in there, sometimes Pokemon eggs, or other things. When you find them, come find me. I'll tell you what each thing is, is used for, and if you have a Pokemon egg or eggs, I'll tell you what's inside them. I'll be in my room."

With that, N turned and went into his room. Ayame stood there for a moment, then she quietly awoke Myra. "Myra. You ready to see our new room?" In response Myra nodded, and they walked in the room, gently closing the door behind them.

**Ta-Da! I know kinda a cliffy, but I'll have more tomorrow, I promise!**

**Ok, so I know I gave N a COMPLETELY different age, but I REALLY wanted to pair them (kinda without upsetting the balance between dimensions) and if I allowed him to be his REAL age then it'd be just a LOT weird.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayame's Journey**

**Chapter 4- The Gifts**

Ayame began observing her room. The walls were a neon green, while the fuzzy carpet a neon blue. There's two doors (the kind you slide open) together, after looking inside she discovered it was the closet. Up against the wall you see upon entering the room, is a fancy-looking bed with a soft Liepard-print sheet.

The pillow on the bed was big and soft, it was in a pillow-case with Munna and Musharna all over it. In one corner is a red desk with a drawer, and two shelves on it. On the desk was a printer, and a laptop.

Next to the desk, is a large book-case, filled with books about legends, Pokemon, and other things. Not to far from the door leading INTO to the room, is another door, Ayame discovered it's the bathroom.

"Ok… Let's look for those gifts, Myra!" Ayame looked at her, and then walked over to the closet. Opening it, she flew up to the very top shelf, and discovered a basket, with a red blanket stuffed inside.

Ayame took it off the shelf, and carefully landed back on the ground, and set the basket on her bed. On the red blanket inside the basket, was a small Yorkie-looking crème, and brown puppy, with some black fur on it's back.

"It's so cute! Myra, come look!" Ayame was smiling at the puppy, who was smiling back with dark blue eyes.

Myra walked over, and jumped onto the bed, then looked in the basket. _"It is cute! Ayame, if your still here by the age of ten, you know you're going to have to go on a Pokemon journey, right?"_ Myra looked from the puppy to Ayame.

"I know… And if that happens, I guess nothing can stop it! Besides, I've always wanted to do that…! So this is…Um.. Oh right! It's a Lillipup!" Ayame carefully and gently scratched the little puppy behind it's ear.

"_By the way, I found something in the bathroom. I didn't get a good enough look at it to know what it is though."_ Myra informed her, Ayame then flew into the bathroom, took one glance, and seen something in the bath tub.

In the bath tub is a small grey creature, with big ears that are tipped with white, it's large tail was tipped with white too, and it had tufts of fur in front of it's ears, on the top of it's head, and it's chest. It has dark grey eyes.

"…I know this one! It's…a…um…Minccino!" Ayame said, and the creature giggled. "Myra, can you look under the bed…?".

Myra nodded and walked over to the bed, where she then looked underneath, well more like she crawled under the bed.

A moment later Myra came back out from under the bed, dragging a white backpack that has all the Pokemon-Type symbols on the front.

"What's that, Myra?" Ayame asked looking at her, Myra simply said, _"I don't know… look inside!"_.

Ayame opened the backpack, and pulled out seven Poke balls, a notebook, a mechanical pencil, and regular pencil with a Snivy-shaped pencil top eraser on it, a Reshiram Plushie, and a Zekrom Plushie.

"_Well, you have seven poke-balls! You can use one to catch me, that way if someone wants you to prove I belong to you, there won't be a problem! That and EVERY Pokemon has to have a Poke ball proving it belongs to it's trainer!"_ Myra explained, Ayame nodded knowingly, and picked up a Poke ball.

Ayame tossed the poke ball at Myra, who allowed to catch her. The Poke ball rocked back and forth two times, before coming to a stop and the white button in the center blinked red. Ayame picked it up and said, "Myra come out." which Myra did in a red light, then took form into an Eevee.

"Well, if what you said is true, then Lillipup and Minccino must have their own Poke balls in this room somewhere…" Ayame flew back into the bathroom, picked Minccino up, and flew back to her room and set her on the bed.

Ayame, floated in front of the bed thinking, then she flew back into the bathroom and began looking around until finally she found a Poke ball under the sink. She flew back to the bed, and said, "Minccino return!" Minccino went in the Poke ball in a red light, and Ayame nodded happy with herself that she found Minccino's Poke ball.

"Minccino, come out." Minccino did so in a red light just like Myra, and took the form of a Minccino on the bed. Ayame set the Poke ball in her purse, then flew to the closet, and began a VERY thorough search of it.

The closet is a big walk-in closet, with four shelves, two on each side-wall. Ayame first checked the floor, she picked up the heavy Liepard-print blanket, searched under it, and put it back.

Next, Ayame searched the first shelf to her left, but all she found was a pink pen. Then she searched the shelf above it, but found nothing.

Ayame searched the bottom shelf on her right next, and found a Poke ball, taking it back to the bed she said, "Lillipup return." Lillipup did so in a red light, "Lillipup come out." Lillipup did as the others had done, and appeared in a red light but took the form of a Lillipup then looked like itself again.

"Myra, can you tell me what gender these two are..?" Myra nodded and sniffed both the baby Pokemon, then said, _"Minccino is a boy, and Lillipup is a girl."_ Ayame nodded at this information, and sighed.

"I'm kinda bored… and hungry…" just as she said this, Sarah opened the door.

"Hey Ayame?" Sarah looked questioningly at Ayame, who noticed she had mashed peas on her face. "Yea?" Ayame responded back, Sarah then said, "What do you want to snack on?" Sarah then opened the door all the way, and pulled a big silver cart half-way in.

Ayame seen lots of things on the cart and said, "Doritos and string-cheese I guess.". Sarah handed Ayame a bag of 'Cool Ranch' Doritos, and String-Cheese (the kind with yellow AND white cheese).

"Thanks…" Ayame muttered, when Sarah suddenly knelt down, and grabbed three bowls; each filled with Normal-Type Pokemon food, and set them on the floor.

Lillipup, Myra, and Minccino, all three went over to the bowls and began eating out of different bowls, Sarah then set down a large pie-tin filled with water.

"If you need anything just ask N, ok sweetie?" Ayame just nodded, she felt like she was going to cry again. The PIE-tin reminded her of her Uncle Pai.

Sarah left, taking the cart with her, and closed the door. As soon as the door closed a few tears fell, and Myra noticed.

"_What's wrong Ayame?"_ Myra asked, in reply Ayame said, "The pie-tin reminds me of my oldest uncle…".

Myra looked a bit confused and asked, _"He made pies?"_ Ayame shook her head 'no' and said, "No, his name was Pai, which is Japanese for pie.".

A few hours later it was getting dark, and Ayame yawned. She was just about to fall asleep on the comfy pillow when there was a knock on the door. Ayame floated to the door, and landed on the ground before opening it.

At the door was N, who said, "Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow? You seem like someone who knows a LOT about Pokemon." Ayame smiled and said, "Sure! I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow!" N smiled at this, and replied, "Awesome! Well night then!" he started to head back to his door.

"Night N!" Ayame closed the door, turned the lights off, and floated into bed. Just before she fell asleep, she felt three small fury bodies up against her; all up against her stomach.

**TA-DA! ****J It took me a while, but I completed Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayame's Journey **

**Chapter 5- Dealing With Bullies!**

Ayame woke to the sound of a knock at her door. In response she groaned, floated to the door barely off the ground, and opened it.

"Hi Ayame. Can I come in?" It was N. Ayame nodded groggily, and moved allowing him to come in, landed on the ground, then closed the door.

N chuckled and said, "You look tired." Ayame smiled a bit at this and said, "That's probably because, I am.". Both of their stomachs growled, and N chuckled whilst Ayame giggled.

"I guess we're hungry, huh? Well, let's go down to breakfast. Nobody ever sits with me, so you can if you want." N then led Ayame, Lillipup, Minccino, and Myra to a large room that looked like a cafeteria. With N, is his Pokemon; Purrloin, Pidove, and Zorua.

After both N, and Ayame got there breakfast, they sat at a table in the very back, followed by their Pokemon, who each had bowls of their own Pokemon-Type-food, and they all shared a large tin of water that was on the table.

"Ayame, after breakfast do you want to battle?" N looked at Ayame taking a bit of his cereal. Ayame looked a bit shocked by this, and said, "Sure. I'd love to I guess..".

As Ayame finished this sentence, a boy about sixteen or seventeen came over, with two guys who looked to be the same age.

The first boy has shaggy brown hair, and dark eyes. He has on a pair of black pants, a dark grey T-shirt, and black shoes, he has a spiked choker on.

The other boys were wearing the same thing, the second boy's hair is dirty blond and his eyes are blue, the third boy has black hair and green eyes.

The first boy leaned on the table, and glared at the two as if they were evil beings. N and Ayame's Pokemon were on the table (they were drinking their water), and turned, glared at the boys, and took fighting stances.

"What are you doing sitting with the loser; newbie? Don't you know your not ALOUD to?" The first boy sneered, causing the second boy to look confused and say, "But… if she's a newbie then how's she gonna know that bo-" he was interrupted as the third boy smack the back of his head and said, "Shut up stupid!".

Ayame only glared back and said, "I'm not scared of you losers!" N looked at Ayame worriedly, and said, "Ayame don't.".

"Aaaw da wittle loser standin' up for his giwlfwiend?" the first boy said talking like a baby, Ayame growled and was about to punch him when N grabbed her arm, and shook his head 'no'.

Ayame growled and sat back down. "Fine. Who are you lame-o's anyways?!". Earlier N had told her that Sarah was out shopping all day today, so Ayame decided she could call these guys anything she wanted since Sarah wasn't their and no other adult was there.

The first boy's glare became harsher and he said, "The name's Michael, this guy," he pointed to the blond, "is Cody and this is," he pointed to the raven-haired boy, ". THIS is my right-hand man; Kolton.".

Ayame rolled her eyes at the 'right-hand man' thing. Michael noticed. He reached over, grabbed the ends of Ayame's ears, and pulled.

"Dude's! There real!" Michael said, laughing as he pulled her ears harder as though he expected them to come off revealing normal human-sized ears.

Ayame growled. "Leave her alone!" N shouted, he was a bit confused as to how Ayame wasn't screaming in pain, Michael had such a tight grip on Ayame's ears, that some blood began trickling down her ears.

Ayame squeezed her eyes shut, and shouted, "STOP IT!" and opened her now Glowing-white eyes. Michael didn't notice her eyes glowing because he was still pulling on her ears, and was laughing with his eyes closed. The other two also had there eyes, closed, and were doubled over laughing while clutching their stomachs.

N's eyes widened a bit, and decided to take a few steps back, as did his Pokemon, Minccino, and Lillipup. Myra only jumped off the table, and sat under Ayame's chair.

Ayame was close to tears now, and decided to do something she did NOT want to do. Ayame with the speed of light, punched Michael, but he kept his grip on her ears, and yanked on them harder then he was already pulling them.

Tears began to flow down Ayame's face though she paid them no attention, as she reached up to Michael's wrist, squeezed on them and two loud bone-crushing (literally), sounds were heard, and Michael stepped back in pain, Ayame then snapped her fingers, and both Michael's wrists were bandaged up- but still broken.

Ayame's eyes stopped glowing and she quickly blinked a couple times.

Ayame turned afraid to see N's expression but knew she was going to have to face him, and seen his shocked and slightly scared expression.

Ayame's tears were still flowing, if anything they'd begun falling quicker. The pain Ayame felt was like every bone in her body was broken, only they weren't and the pain was in her ears only.

Myra jumped carefully onto Ayame's shoulders, being EXTRA careful not to touch her ears, Minccino carefully climbed onto Ayame's foot, and held onto her leg. Lillipup jumped up, wanting to be picked up, and Ayame did so.

Ayame was scared of what N would say, and since she knew she was scared so much she probably couldn't walk very well since she could barely stand, she began to float, and quickly flew back to her room.

Just as she flew up the first flight of stairs, she heard the front door open, she turned and seen Sarah, she walked into the room where they'd all had breakfast and screeched.

Ayame flinched and crying even more, she quickly flew back to her room, even faster then before. Finally reaching the door, she held onto Lillipup with one arm, while she quickly flung the door open with the other, flew in, closed the door behind her, set Lillipup on the bed, carefully did the same with Myra, then pried Minccino off her leg, and set him on the bed.

Ayame flew to the bathroom door, opened it, and looked at the large mirror that was on the door. Ayame's ears were swollen and puffy-ish.

Ayame had never really cried this much before, but she felt as though every bone in her body had been broken, but the pain was in her ears, that mixed with an ear infection, music blared to as loud as a speaker could go (which is VERY VERY VERY loud to her ears), and like fifty-million people screamed in her ears at the same time.

Ayame was thinking of what to do when her bedroom door opened and in walked N and Sarah. Ayame gasped, and said, "Go away..!" her voice was hoarse, and she sounded like she'd gargled nails while being in a desert for two years without any water.

Sarah walked over, and Ayame immediately curled up into a ball in mid-air, with her head tucked in between her legs the best she could with the Cyniclon ears, and them being in pain that was practically from the darkest pit of hell didn't help much.

Sarah gently patted Ayame's head, this caused her to flinch, but Sarah didn't say anything.

"Ayame..?" N carefully walked over, Ayame didn't want to look up, so she just connected all three of their minds momentarily, and then mentally said, "Wh-what do you want?".

N having read many books, knew what was going on, and mentally said, "A-are you ok..?" Ayame only mentally responded with, "Do I look ok?!" Ayame noticed that Sarah had left a second or two after their minds connected, and fearfully and slowly lifted her head, her face was now tear-stained, her eyes were as puffy and red as her ears, which were immensely bleeding.

Sarah was standing next to N, handed Ayame a bottle of water, and smiled comfortingly. "You probably need something to drink…" was all she said.

Ayame thankfully took the bottle mentally said, "Thanks Sarah.", and drank it all quickly, then broke the connection between their minds.

"A-am I in trouble for breaking Michael's wrists?" Ayame meekly asked, she was afraid of the answer, and was still crying, she spit into the sink because when she talked she got some of her tears in her mouth (YUCK!).

Sarah shook her head 'no', "No, your not. Ayame, I was talking to Professor Oak, Gary, Ash, and the others and they informed me of your situation.".

Ayame's eyes widened a bit and she said, "Th-they did..?" Sarah nodded, then went to leave and said, "I don't know what to do about your ears, but I think you and N need to talk, huh?" then she left.

"Um.. N?" N looked at her and nodded, she continued, "I'm REALLY sorry about what happened…" Ayame's voice was still a bit scratchy, and she sounded like she's crying- which of course she is.

"It's ok, I understand completely." then he smiled and said, "How bout we have that Pokemon Battle AFTER your ears recover? Sometimes it can get loud, and it might hurt your ears more in the condition they're in.".

"Thanks, N." Ayame nodded thankfully, and the sat down and Ayame began to tell him of her family, why she's stuck there, and about a few of Emiko's adventures from helping Ash and Pikachu.

**TA-DA! Did you like..? X.X I think I may have went maybe just a TINY bit over-bored with the bullying… X.X And the pain….and the reaction… Well I don't want to change It because I'm tired now XD. SO! NIGHT EVERYONE! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS! And by everyone I mean the only two reading the story so far…. Thanks for reading my Story, Carly, and Emiko-oneesan! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayame's Journey**

**Chapter 6- The letter and Adoptions!**

For the next five weeks Ayame slept in mid-air. She can be a restless sleeper sometimes, and she didn't want to hit her ears.

Finally Ayame's ears had stopped ringing. They'd been ringing since a while after telling N about the time her mom saved Crown City.

"How're your ears feeling, Ayame?" N asked, he was dabbing her ears with a cotton ball that a liquid who's name she couldn't remember on it.

"They're feeling good. Probably would feel better if I hadn't ran into that wall…"Lillipup and Minccino jumped up. "H, Lilly, hi Cino!" Ayame said, petting them both.

Ayame had come up with nicknames for them both. Lillipup Is Lilly, and Minccino is Cino (see-no). "N? You ready for that battle yet?" Ayame asked as he finished dabbing her ears with the cotton ball and that stuff who's name she can't remember.

"I should be asking you that! But yes, I am ready for our battle." N's Purrloin let out a purr of excitement . N then led Ayame to a large gym, that has the usual arena in the center (the white marks on the floor/ground?).

There was already a battle going on, and everyone from the building was in there.

It was obviously a contest so Ayame flew over to Sarah and asked, "What's going on Sarah?".

Sarah smiled and pulled Ayame to one side, and N to the other, each person's Pokemon staying next to there person.

"A real nice guy named Ghetsis is looking for a tough child to adopt, he wanted to test them by seeing which of them could beat his Pokemon." Ayame began to worry at Sarah's response though she showed no signs of concern.

"Ok! Who's next!" Ghetsis asked, looked around. N was the one who stepped to the battle field, and THEN Ayame showed the worry on her face.

'_N's going to end up winning this! But that means… He'll end up with Team Plasma, he and I'll be enemies… It's just like the game! Only I have in-side information due to playing it… He'll turn evil, he'll take control of Reshiram… I'll probably end up with Zekrom no doubt.' _Ayame thought, and she hoped- no PRAYED N would lose.

She knew it wasn't a nice thing to wish for, but she didn't want N to be her enemy, or to be a bad guy at all! She watched in awe and slight horror as the battle was suddenly over. N had done it. He'd beat Ghetsis. Using only his Purrloin.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !' _Ayame's mind screamed, she felt tears coming on, and she held them back- became suddenly emotionless JUST like her Uncle Pai.

Sarah noticed Ayame's emotionless-state. "Are you ok Ayame?" she put a hand on Ayame's shoulder and looked down at her.

Ayame smiled, and went back to floating so that she was the same height as Sarah, and said, "Nothing's wrong! I was just… hoping N would win. That's all!" Ayame lied, she hoped Sarah hadn't noticed and it appeared she didn't for she walked over to N to congratulate him, Ayame and her Pokemon followed.

Ayame smiled (faked) at N, without being able to hide her emotions very well, she suddenly burst into tears, having dealt with this before she simply hugged N- it'd become a daily thing, they would hug each other at some point in the day, and Ayame figured now was the best time.

N must have noticed Ayame crying because he asked, "Ayame what's wrong?" Ayame pulled away from the hug, and said, "I'm happy for you that's all. You beat Ghetsis so now he'll adopt you… I hope you have a happy life…" as she finished this sentence, Ghetsis walked over. Ayame did her best not to growl on instinct.

"Well well young boy. What's your name?" Ghetsis asked, to which Ayame replied, "His name is N." because N seemed to have frozen up- like Cino who'd been whispering in his ear to low for Ayame to hear, had told him something EXTRA SPECIAL important and the words had all too late sunk in.

Ghetsis turned to Ayame and said, "You look like a VERY powerful young girl." he pointed at her and she looked down- she was still floating off the ground. Ayame promptly landed on the ground, glaring at Ghetsis but being careful not to let N or Sarah notice.

"Yea. I am." Ayame sounded particularly sad at this because she was reminded of N and her's battle. They'd never gotten the chance to battle.

"Well, I'd like to do ONE more battle before I leave with N. Would you like to battle me….?" he trailed off and Ayame said, "Ayame." "…Ayame?".

The crowd all gasped in unison, none had ever seen her battle with her Pokemon, she usually fought with her own powers which by now everyone knew about.

Ayame smirked her father's trade-mark smirk and said, "Sure. I'd LOVE too." they got into their battle places, and Ghetsis called out a Lillipup.

Having checked Myra's stats with her powers she knew Myra was level fourty-five. This Lillipup was only level fourteen. Easy target.

"Myra, you're up." Ayame kept her smirk, and Myra nodded, and ran into her battle place. Soon after the battle began.

"Lillipup, Tackle!" _"Myra dodge and use Quick Attack!"_ Ayame spoke in Eevee Language so that no body could understand her, she glanced to her left, N was standing there, and he smiled. "Nice tactic. Using Myra, and speaking in a different language so that only Pokemon would know what move you just used. Quick Attack is pretty powerful" he finished just before Myra used Quick Attack, instantly sending the Lillipup flying a bit, and landing with swirling eyes.

"The winner of round one is… Ayame!" Announced a guy with bright green hair, and green eyes. Next to him a guy with red hair and eyes, and on the other side of the green-haired guy, a guy with blue hair and eyes.

Ayame recognized them as Cilan, Chili, and Cress. Ayame thought the fan-girls that usually hung out at their gym were more then annoying, but she herself had to admit she kind of thought they were cute too.

Next, Ghetsis sent out a Purrloin, Ayame rolled her eyes at this. "Purrloin use Fury Swipes!" _"Dodge and Quick Attack!"_ Ayame kept her father's trade-mark smirk on her face, with confidence in her eyes, as Myra dodged four clawed-swipes from the cat-Pokemon, jumped backwards a few time, and began it's charge at the Purrloin, quickly knocking it back, and left it to fall on the ground with swirling eyes.

"Ayame is the winner of round two!" the three gym leaders announced, and Ayame kept her smirk and confident eyes as Ghetsis sent out a Panpour.

The match begun and Ghetsis ordered, "Panpour Cut!" _"Myra dodge and Quick Attack!"_ Myra had other moves but Ayame knew she could win with only Quick Attack.

"Panpour dodge!" Ghetsis ordered the blue-water-monkey as Myra dodged the Cut-Attack. Ayame's smirk stayed but her confident eyes lessened a bit, her ears were beginning to ache with the sound, and she gently put her hands on them, they were still a bit sore from getting pulled so mutch, and it only hurt if she touched them.

Everyone in the crowd noticed this, and immediately shut their loud-mouths. Ayame thankful for this removed her hands from her head, and nodded at both sides of the gym, where the bleachers (and of course the crowd ON the bleachers) were.

"Panpour Water Gun!" _"Myra dodge! Then use Double Team, wait a moment and follow it up with Quick Attack!"_.

Myra dodged the blast of water, then used Double Team allowing thousands of look-alikes to surround Panpour, then to confuse him more, they all began running in a circle counter-clock-wise, then stopped a moment, after about a minute or so, Myra and the copies all began to use Quick Attack, and just before they hit Panpour the copies disappeared, and Myra sent Panpour flying, he landed directly in front of Ghetsis with swirling eyes.

"Ayame is the winner!" All three Gym leaders spoke again, and walked over to her. "Hi!" Ayame replaced her smirk and confident eyes, with a smile and happy eyes, Myra ran over and jumped onto Ayame who caught her.

"Good job Ayame!" Chili congratulated her, and a few moments of talking later, Ayame got to shake their hands because they had to go talk to Sarah, and shook hands as a good-bye.

Ayame sighed, as Cino got on her foot, and held onto her leg, Myra balanced herself on her shoulder, and Lilly jumped up and to be caught by Ayame. Then she quickly flew out of the gym, and to her room, she heard running footsteps behind her and stopped.

Ayame turned a bit and seen five fingers running to catch up with her. Ayame watched as they came to a stop, it was Sarah, N, Cilan, Chili, and Cress. Cino had somehow made his way to Ayame's other shoulder, and now was carefully sitting on it.

"Oh. Hey guys!" she smiled again, and put the happiness back in her eyes. N smiled back, but it was a sad one. He was sad to leave Ayame here, just as she was sad but her sadness was worse since she knew what was to become of him.

"Ayame, go pack your things." Sarah said, she was smiling and she looked like she was going to cry tears of joy.

"What? Why..?" Ayame put her mind reading abilities to work, and brightened up for real and said, "Seriously?!". Cilan, Chili, and Cress were adopting her!

Ayame turned to N and said, "I can help you get packed if you want." N smiled and said, "I'd like that." Ayame held up a finger indicating 'one second', and attempted teleporting to her room. It worked! She teleported back.

"Finally! I can only teleport places in this dimension but finally!" she looked at N and said, "You ready?" he nodded, and she grabbed his wrist and said, "You MIGHT want to close your eyes." she giggled and teleport into the hall way, directly in between their doors.

Ayame let go of N, who wobbled a bit and looked mildly dizzy. "Whoa.. That was awesome!" they then went into his room, Ayame snapped her fingers and all of N's things were carefully and neatly packed. Then they went to her room, and she did the same, only to snap her fingers AGAIN, and her I pod appeared in her hands.

Ayame slung her backpack from home on her shoulders, did the same with her purse, and used her powers to levitate the other backpack, while she put one ear-phone in, allowing the other to dangle, and she played a song.

Myra then lied down, balanced on Ayame's shoulder, and backpack, whilst Cino simply sat on Ayame's other shoulder, and Ayame held Lilly.

Ayame teleport herself and N back down stairs and he wobbled a bit when she let go of his wrist again. Ghetsis was waiting with Sarah, and the Gym Leaders.

Ghetsis immediately smiled at them and said, "Well, it was nice battling you Ayame. Come on N, business calls." he then headed out the door, N looked sadly after him, hugged Ayame one last time, said, "I'll miss you Ayame, and headed out the door.

"I'll miss you too!" she called after him before the door closed, and she sighed. Then she brightened up a bit, but in the back of her mind, she was screaming.

A while later, she Cilan, Chili, and Cress left, and began walking to Striaton. After a while Ayame got tired of stepping on rocks, so she began hovering of the ground.

They were almost to Striaton when a letter appeared in front of Ayame, labeled

To: Ayame Ikisitashi

From: Parents….

Ayame gasped, and Cilan, Chili, and Cress noticed the letter and they all stopped.

"If you don't mind us asking Ayame.." Cilan stared, "What's it say?" Cress asked.

Ayame opened the letter and read;

Dear Ayame,

We all miss you. Emiko says you're in the Pokemon Dimension, but none of us seem to be able to teleport anywhere unless it's somewhere in our dimension! Is it the same for you? Pudding says "Hi Na No Da!", and even Pai is worried about you. Please write back and send it via your powers so that we know you're ok.

Love,

Kisshu

P.S. Your mother and I LOVE YOU!

Ayame finished reading the letter, and put it in her purse, carefully next to the paper Gary had gave her when he brought her to the Adoption Center.

"You can write them back when we get to the gym if you want." Chili told Ayame, who was looking at the ground.

"Thanks." was all she said, and they soon reached the Gym, where THOUSANDS of fan-girls were screaming and cheering outside. Ayame groaned.

**TA-DA! I finished this A LOT sooner then I thought I would, well I hope I'll update quicker next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayame's Journey**

**Chapter 7- I can stay?!**

It took a REALLY long time but eventually, the four of them got inside, it was going to be a bit longer before the restaurant part opened, and they were busy making Ayame's outfit, while they waited.

Ayame wore the same thing as Cilan, Chili, and Cress. But her bow-tie is hot pink. By the time they were ready to open, Ayame had gotten used to the loud noise, and now used her powers to make the sound quieter for her.

A few minutes after they opened, and millions of fan-girls piled in, they IMMEDIATELY asked Cilan, Chili, AND Cress who Ayame was. Ayame also got questions it seemed like the annoyance would NEVER end, when Ash walked in!

Ayame squinted. Ash was the same person her mother had trusted once. But when she got with her father Ash started bad-mouthing her but only said things about her to his Pikachu. Ayame wasn't sure if they ever made up, but she was sure of one thing; she was going to keep her guard up.

Ash walked right up to Cilan and asked, "Is this the Pokemon Gym?". Ayame walked over, her feet had been stomped on by many jealous girls, and were sore so instead of actually walked she instead floating not even an inch off the ground.

"Yes, it is! Pokemon battle?" Chili asked, while the three brothers stood next to each other, Ayame standing (or floating) off to the side, watching.

"Yea! That's why I came here." Ash exclaimed when a girl with dark purple hair and an Axew in her hair ran in, and bent over next to him out of breath.

The girl was breathing hard as she said, "Ash….don't…..just….run…of… like that! You are SUCH a child running off like that!". Ayame held back a giggle, and hoped Ash didn't notice her.

He didn't. Cilan, Chili, Cress, and Ayame led them all to the Gym part of the place, and Ayame stood on the other team, but sat down because of her sore feet.

"I want to challenge all four of you!" Ash exclaimed and Ayame said, "Whoa! FOUR?! I'm NOT a Gym Leader.".

"Oh. Well then; I want to challenge all THREE of you!" Ash exclaimed AGAIN and pointed at the other side.

Cilan decided to go first sending out his Pansage, and used Bullet Seed. Pikachu dodged, and Ash told him to use Volt Tackle.

Pansage was knocked back, and went flying, he got back up and ran over. Cilan told him to use Tackle, and he did. Pikachu dodged. Ash told him to use Volt Tackle again. Pikachu did, and Pansage flew into the air, and landed with swirl eyes.

Ash was announced the winner of the battle, and Cilan brought his Pansage over to Ayame. "Can you heal him real quick Ayame? He'll have a nap after words.".

Ayame gently took Pansage from Cilan's arms, and put a finger on it's forehead. "Pansage is paralyzed. I'll fix that, don't worry.".

Ayame put her hand where Pansage's heart is, and it began to glow a pale green, slowly Pansage begin to stir in his slumber, and Ayame took her hand away. "Ok, now all Pansage needs is rest." she smiled.

"Thanks Ayame. Pansage return." Pansage went in his Pokeball, and Cilan sat down next to Ayame. Behind him was Cress, who was holding a badly beaten Panpour.

Ayame VERY gently took Panpour, put hovered both her hands over a lot of burns from the electricity, and her hands began to glow pale blue. About twenty minutes later it was done, and she took her hands away saying, "Panpour just needs rest now.". Cress returned Panpour, and sat on the other side of Ayame.

A few moments later, Chili came over with Pansear, and Ayame gently took it, held it with one arm as they went over to Ash to give him his badge, and put a hand over it as her hand began glowing pale red.

Cilan smiled and handed over the badge, "Here you are Ash! The Striation Gym badge!". Ayame looked at Chili and said, "Pansear just needs to rest like Panpour and Pansage now ok, Chili?".

Chili returned Pansear and said, "Thanks Ayame.". Ayame smiled.

Ash looked at Ayame for moment and said, "Emiko?" Ayame only responded with "What?! That's my mom. I OBVIOUSLY don't look THAT much like her. And the name's Ayame.". Ash's jaw dropped.

"Emiko has…A DAUGHTER?!" Ash exclaimed. Luckily for him, all the annoying fan girls had cleared out, and so had everyone else.

"Yes she does." Cino jumped onto Ayame's shoulder as she said this, and Lilly jumped into her arms, Myra did the same.

There was a moment of silence, and Ayame's ear suddenly twitched. "Somebody's here." she looked around, giggled, and said, "You can drop the Invisibility spell now." as she said this five figures appeared.

Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, Emiko, and Kenji who was in his Green Knight form so he also has Cyniclon ears.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought your teleportation powers were wacky!" Ayame exclaimed hugging each of her family.

"They were. But Pai fixed them!" Taruto exclaimed, and Pai smiled to which Ash looked like he'd have a heart attack because he'd never seen Pai smile before. Ayame noticed.

"What's wrong Ash?" Ayame asked, and he replied, "Pai…he-he…smiled!". Ayame blinked a few times and said, "Yea…..he did… There's nothing wrong with Uncle Pai smiling- is there?" Ash shook his head 'no' and Pikachu had a big smile on his face.

"_Emiko!"_ Pikachu jumped onto Emiko, and began rubbing against her face. Ayame giggled.

"Ayame? If you'd like you can stay long enough to go on a Pokemon Journey here. We can come and visit you sometimes." Kisshu began, he was smiling at his daughter.

"It looks like you already have some Pokemon friends. If you do want to stay, we're going to visit you every so often, but not stay. We'll stay for a whole day on you're birthday though." Emiko continued also smiling at her daughter.

"Really?! Thanks SO much guys!" she hugged them and turned to Cilan, Cress, and Chili. "You guys don't mind do you?".

"We'd love to have you here for a while!" the triplets said, and then Emiko said, "We have to go now. But we'll be back I just don't know when. Bye Ayame, Pikachu, Ash, Gym leaders!" the she teleported the five of them back home after Pikachu jumped off her and onto Ash.

**TA-DA! I won't be able to update for a long while because of a live-stream for charity that I'm watching called 5-day-gamers 3. It's their third one, and the last one went really well. Again, it's for Charity so I have a VERY good reason for not updating for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 8- The Adventures Begins!**

**A few years later…(A.K.A when she's 10)**

"_Ayame! TODAY'S THE DAY! TODAY'S THE DAY!" _Myra, Lilly, Cino shouted together, they have been jumping around Ayame's feet ALL morning.

Ayame smiled at them, and sighed. She looked at the one side of the room with nothing but a bunch of boys staring at her.

A few days after she'd gotten there, boys began to go there to see _her_. While the girls continued coming to see Cilan, Chili, and Cress.

A boy with spiked brown hair and bright baby-blue eyes sat alone at a table, and he waved her over while smiling.

Ayame would have smiled if she weren't already smiling, and flew over. They all knew of her powers, and she usually didn't use them but since Myra, Lilly, and Cino were always hopping around her feet she had no other choice.

Ayame floated next to the table, crossing her legs in mid-air, and asked, "What's up?". The boy blushed so bad his entire face was redder then blood, and he handed her a rose. Ayame's favorite flower.

Ayame would have blushed but she was used to this. Every boy in this place (except for the gym leaders of course) almost always had something for her.

Ayame gently took the rose, being careful not to prick her finger, held up a finger signaling, 'one second' and flew over to an empty vase that had water in it, the gently put the beautiful red rose in it, next to it was a blue rose in a different vase, Ayame then flew back and said, "Thanks! I LOVE roses.".

Ayame snapped her fingers and a sparkly baby-blue choker appeared in her hands. This boy LOVED chokers, she read his mind once, and found out that he did.

Ayame handed the boy the choker, and his blush became even worse. "Th-thank you…" he stuttered, Ayame nodded and noticed Cilan, Chili, and Cress, waving her over, so she waved bye to the boys, and flew over quickly.

"Yea?" Ayame landed gently on the ground, ignoring the fact that her Pokemon were immediately jumping around her feet again.

"You ready for your gym battle with us?" Cilan asked, and Chili said, "Yea, you can't continue on with your journey until you do ya know!". Cress nodded.

Ayame smiled, "Yea, I'm ready!" she snapped her fingers and her backpack from home appeared on her back. It had all the things she'd need on her journey.

Cilan cleared his throat and said, "Attention! Ayame will be leaving today to go on her Pokemon Journey!" at this the girls all cheered happily, whilst the boys began to sulk and a few began crying.

Chili cleared his throat and exclaimed, "I hope you're all ready to see the…BEST" Cilan continued with, "BATTLE!" and all three (Cilan Chili and Cress) exclaimed, "EVER!"

They all then went to the battle arena that was there, the girls on one side screaming and cheering for Cilan, Chili, and Cress so beat Ayame, the boys on the other side cheering for Ayame telling her things like 'YOU CAN DO IT!' or 'WE LOVE YOU AYAME!' and other things.

**TA-DA! (: It's been awhile, I know. Well, I'm back! And will either have another chapter up today or tomorrow (probably tomorrow but be on the look-out anyways!) Cya at the next chapter! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 9- The Striaton Gym Battle!**

"Ok, I'll battle all three of you at the same time, ok?" Ayame smiled at them, Cilan Chili and Cress looked at each other, and nodded, then they sent out there evolved Pokemon.

Cilan's Pansage had evolved into Simisage, Chili's Pansear had evolved into Simisear, and Cress's Panpour had evolved into Simipour.

Ayame nodded and Myra, Lilly, and Cino all three ran into the battle-field.

"Simisage Bullet Seed!"

"Simisear Fury Swipes!"

"Simipour Lick!"

"_dodge! Myra, Quick Attack Simisear, Lilly Bite Simisage, Cino Tail Slap Simipour!"_

They all dodged, and did this. Myra charged quickly at Simisear, and it flew back a bit and landed with swirl eyes.

Lilly had evolved a year ago, and is now a Herdier. Lilly quickly ran up to Simisage, dodging all it's attempts to knock it away, ran behind it, and bit it's tail hard.

Simisage screeched in pain, and Lilly ran away before it could attack..

Cino had not evolved, nor did he want to. Cino ran up to Simipour, jumped up, did a quick turn in mid-air, and slapped Simipour in the face with his tail, then ran back to Lilly before Simipour could do anything.

"Simisear return!"

"Simisage Energy Ball!"

"Simipour Fury Swipes!"

"_Dodge! Myra Quick Attack Simisage, Lilly Bite Simipour, Cino Tail Slap Simipour again!"_

Myra did this, and Simisage flew back landing with swirl eyes.

Lilly and Cino ran up to Simipour, Lilly jumped up, and bit Simipour's ear then landed, whilst Cino jumped up flipped in the air, and slapped Simipour in the face with his tail.

Simipour landed on the ground with swirl eyes.

Ayame then snapped her fingers and the Simi trio were healed.

"Return!" Cilan and Cress returned their Pokemon.

Chili walked over to Ayame and handed her the Striation Gym Badge. "Ayame, you should go to Nuvema Town. Professor Juniper awaits you there, and your friends Bianca and Cheren are waiting for you there too.

Ayame smiled, "Ok! Bye guys! I'll see you later, Bianca, Cheren, and I agreed to go on our Pokemon Journey together, as a team." then she turned to the side with boys who were all smiling sadly and crying.

"Bye guys!" then she flew off followed by Myra, Lilly, and Cino. Ayame carefully put the badge in her backpack, she flew upstairs and changed into her Cyniclon outfit. Then she left, but took her waitress outfit with her, kept safely in the bottom of her backpack.

**TA-DA! If anybody knows how to pronounce Cheren's name correctly, can you please tell me? Cause I have NO clue… V.V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 10- How could you?!**

Ayame soon came too Accumula town, and found Cheren and Bianca there. But there was also a large crowd gathered at the grassy hill-like place. On top was a man and lots of people in silvery uniforms.

Ayame recognized them as Team Plasma, and the man was Ghetsis. She went to the other side of the crowd, where she found Cheren and Bianca.

Ghetsis was going on about 'Pokemon Liberation' or something, and Ayame only zoned out because she'd played the game thousands of times, and was tired of hearing it again.

Finally it was over, Team Plasma left with Ghetsis, and the crowd broke apart, leaving a boy with green hair, Ayame, Bianca, and Cheren.

"What was that all about?" Cheren asked, Ayame responded back with, "Pokemon Liberation. Back at my dimension I beat a Pokemon game based on Unova called Pokemon White. So I've heard that speech a thousand times…".

"_Forget about that! Let's go! The Journey is going to be SO much fun!"_ Myra, Lilly, and Cino excitedly jumped up and down, but stopped when the green-haired boy walked over.

"You're Pokemon….Just now it was saying…" the boy looked at _Ayame's_ Pokemon.

"What?" Cheren looked at the boy surprised he understood Ayame's Pokemon. Ayame had given Cheren and Bianca the ability to understand Pokemon, so it was a surprise to know somebody else understood them.

"Oh… So you can't hear it either. Purrloin Night Slash." A Purrloin suddenly came out of nowhere and it's claws were glowing a night-purple color. Purrloin slashed at Ayame, her Pokemon, Cheren, and Bianca.

Ayame growled in pain and put up a shield, and Purrloin jumped back.

"Myra Quick Attack, Lilly, Cino, your back-up if Myra misses you use Bite and Tail Slap." Ayame ordered her Pokemon who nodded.

"Why aren't you doing your usual tactic for battling, Ayame?" Bianca asked, she stood on one side of Ayame while Cheren stood on the other.

"Because. This boy can understand what Pokemon are saying, just like I can." Ayame said as Myra ran quickly up to Purrloin and head-butted it, but stood there as it fell back, noting it was down.

Purrloin suddenly scratched Myra across the cheek, and a little blood began seeping from the three scratch marks on her face.

Ayame's eyes widened, as Lilly was about to bite Purrloin's tail and Cino's tail was about to connect with Purrloin's face.

Purrloin bit Cino's tail before it connected with his face, and clawed Lilly's face with his back paw at the same time.

By this point everybody in Accumula Town had gone inside there homes, or the Pokemon Center. Cheren and Bianca stood next to Ayame, there eyes also wide.

"Are you guys ok?!" Ayame growled after asking that question, Cino and Lilly were CRYING and Myra was having trouble getting up! "You really are a weak trainer." the boy said, and Ayame growled again- louder this time, and much more angrier.

"_It's ok Ayame… We're ok.. Really, we are!"_ Myra had stood up and was now trying to reassure her friend, then nodded at Ayame, and turned to the battle.

Cino rubbed his tail, and jumped back so that he was next Myra, Lilly shook her head back and forth a few times and jumped back so that she was on the other side of Myra, both she and Cino behind and next to Myra at the same time.

Purrloin was the next to make a move, it formed a shadowy energy ball in between it's paws and hurled it at the Pokemon.

Just as it did so a bird-like Pokemon seemingly still in it's egg dropped out of nowhere and landed in between Ayame's Pokemon and the attack!

"LOOK OUT!" Ayame shouted, and teleported in front of the Pokemon, and getting hit with the attack. Ayame screamed in pain.

The boy's eyes widened at this but he quickly re-hid his emotions. Ayame looked at the boy, her eyes full of pain and sadness.

"You saved…the Pokemon.." he mumbled, only Ayame heard him though due to her ears.

"Yea. I did save this little Vullaby. What's wrong with you?!" Ayame glared at the boy, but all he said was, "Purrloin return.".

Ayame attempted standing only to fall back on the ground, she had not expected the attack to be this painful or to do that much damage.

Using her powers she checked the Purrloin's level and stats. _'NO WAY! Level sixty?!'_ Ayame mentally screamed.

"Nothing's wrong with me." then his Purrloin came out of it's Poke ball by itself and used Scratch on Ayame.

"Purrloin. Return." the boy said again.

"N! How could you act like this?!" Ayame shouted at him, her voice filled with pain and sadness. N's eyes widened, and he turned and ran off.

**TA-DA! Did you like? Also I think that's a cliffhanger…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 11- This is NOT good!**

Ayame continuously thought about what had happened with N, and his Purrloin. But that was two weeks ago. Ayame looked down. She had a team.

There was Myra, Lilly, and Cino. But she had three others now too. The Vullaby she saved from the 'Shadow Ball' two weeks ago had asked to be her Pokemon, and is now nicknamed Bones, and from what Ayame could tell from the looks of his stats, he's a whole level away from evolving.

Ayame also has a Blitzle three levels away from evolving, and nicknamed Zecora. And then there was the starter Pokemon she'd received from Professor Juniper. It was once a Snivy, but is now a Servine nicknamed Princess.

Ayame stared at Cheren and Bianca, they were having a Pokemon Battle. They were training. Ayame raised an eye-brow.

"Shouldn't you guys be helping ME train? I'm the one here who hasn't battled Lenora yet!" Ayame successfully stopped the battle, and her friends turned to her.

"Your right. Two Versus Two? Cheren and I versus you?" Bianca smiled at her Munna, and Ayame nodded.

Bianca sent out her Dewott, and Cheren sent out his Pignite. Ayame nodded at this decision, and sent out Princess and Bones.

"Dewott Aqua Jet!"

"Pignite Heat Crash!"

"Dodge! Princess, Leaf Blade Dewott! Bones, Shadow Ball Pignite!"

Dodging the Aqua Jet, and Heat Crash, Princess and Bones nodded. Princess charged forward, jumped into the air twirled and allowed Blade-like leaves to hurl themselves at Dewott.

Bones formed a shadowy-energy-ball in between his small wings, and flung it at Pignite. It was a Critical Hit! Both Pignite and Dewott fell back with swirl-eyes.

"Dewott return! Munna come out!"

"Pignite return! Patrat C'mon!"

"Princess, Bones return! Ze-" Ayame was interrupted by an explosion and the ground began shaking.

"Munna return! What's going on?!" Bianca dropped to the ground, and Cheren fell onto his butt as he returned his Patrat.

"I don't know!" responded Cheren who was miserably failing to stand. Ayame screamed as a tree fell, and a Gurdurr stopped it from falling on her.

N stepped out from behind the tree, and walked over to help Ayame up. Once out of the way, a Purrloin climbed into the tree, and got all the Pokemon that lived in it out.

"How can you even stand?!" Ayame asked as Purrloin jumped out of the tree as an Emolga flew out of the tree, followed by a few Pidove.

"Is that all of the Pokemon that were in the tree, Purrloin?" N ignored Ayame's question, and Purrloin nodded.

Gurdurr shook the tree a bit, and when nothing got out, gently lay in on the ground. N's Pidove then landed on his shoulder, and his Tympole jumped out of the nearby river, and jumped over.

"What is it?" N asked, and looked at the Pidove, who began flying in front of him, while the Tympole seemed to be breathing heavily as though it had just swam a marathon.

"_Team Plasma! They got to Kyurem!"_ Pidove breathlessly shouted, and N and Ayame's eyes widened.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" they both shouted, and Pidove and Tympole nodded.

"Kyurem? Who's that?" Bianca sounded scared, and looked terrified, Ayame simply gave her a mental image of the Pokemon then said, "Kyurem a legendary Dragon and Ice Pokemon. It has a long story, and to put it simple; Kyurem has the strength and ability to turn the ENTIRE world into NOTHING but ice.".

**TA-DA! Do you like it? PLEASE review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ayame's Journey Chapter 12- I'm Sorry**_

"I'm NOT letting Team Plasma turn this world into ice!" Ayame said as she fell on her butt again. Unfortunately Ayame's flying, teleportation, and energy ball powers all had stopped working for a while, so she couldn't float above the ground so she didn't fall, nor could she teleport out of the way, or create an energy ball to stop something.

"We HAVE to get to where all this commotion is! Hang on a second, ok?" Ayame stood up, took a deep breath, let it out, and teleported straight to a half-way frozen town, and snapped her fingers. N, Cheren, Bianca, and N's Pokemon, and Ayame's Pokemon all then stood next to her.

"Unfortunately if I do that again, I'll pass out so we're going to be walking the rest of the way." Ayame looked at Zecora who had nudged her with her nose.

"_Please put me in my Poke ball! There's no way I could possibly cross this ice!"_ Zecora looked at Ayame pleadingly, who nodded, and returned Zecora to her Poke ball.

Suddenly the ground began shaking again, and a loud rumble was heard from above them. They all looked up to see a large ship, that was either shaking slightly or just looked it because of the ground itself shaking.

"We need a way up there…" Cheren mumbled, and Ayame poked N's arm causing him to look at her.

"Remember that idea we had on summoning Zekrom and Reshiram? It might just work- but there's only one way to tell. You up for it?" Ayame smiled slightly at her old green-haired friend, who smiled back and nodded.

Ayame and N both then closed there eyes, and held one of the other's hand. Ayame held N's left hand, and he held her right hand. Next they took a deep breath, and let it out as they raised there free hands into the air, and began saying something that sounded Greek.

Just as they did this the ground stopped shaking, only to start shaking only slightly again, as something circle-shaped began glowing in their raised hands.

Finally the two stopped chanting in Greek, and slowly brought there hands in front of them, so they could see what was in them, they then stopped holding each other's hand both blushing, and gasped smiling happily. Their idea worked!

In N's hand was a white Orb-like polished stone, and in Ayame's hand was an identical black Orb-like polished stone.

The two stones began glowing once more, and in a flash of white, Reshiram appeared in front of N, and in a flash of black Zekrom appeared in front of Ayame.

Ayame and N bowed to the Legendary Pokemon, who looked at one another then at N and Ayame.

"Trainers, you have freed us from our stone-containments." Reshiram nodded gratefully as he said this, and smiled.

Zekrom also nodded gratefully, and also smiled. "Yes, thank you. We sense Kyurem is in great pain. Is this true great trainers?"

Ayame nodded, "I'm Ayame, and this is N. It's true Kyurem is. He's being controlled by Team Plasma, and I can sense his pain. N, can you sense it too?"

N nodded, "Yea, I can also sense it." then he looked sadly at the ground. "A while back I had planned to use Reshiram for my own selfish needs, but Ayame helped me a bit, when I seen her hurt back in Accumula town, I was snapped out of my Brain-wash. Ghetsis had brain-washed me not to long after we got back to the Team Plasma base after he adopted me. I truly am sorry, and I believe I have no right to be 'in control' of you now Reshiram."

"What was in the past does not matter now, N. What matters now is helping Kyurem, saving the world, and knowing that you are truly sorry I forgive you." Reshiram then looked to the Team Plasma spaceship as did Zekrom.

"Now, it is time we go and save Kyurem. Let's go." Zekrom and Reshiram looked back at N and Ayame who nodded. Ayame looked at her Pokemon, and said, "Everyone return." N did the same, and they put the Poke balls away.

N smiled as he got on Reshiram's back, and Ayame smiled as she got on Zekrom's back. Just as they took off into the sky, Team Plasma's ship disappeared!

N and Ayame looked at each other and said, "I know where they went.". Reshiram and Zekrom nodded, "As do we." and began flying towards a castle that was rising into the sky.

_**TA-DA! N's little speech there was a little weird… But it's the only thing I could think of. Did you guys/girls like it? **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ayame's Journey Chapter 13- Shadow Triad.**_

By the time they got to the large castle, it was all the way into the sky, and Ayame immediately knew what castle it was.

"That's the 'Sword Of The Vale'!" Ayame then gasped, and said, "Victini!" to which N nodded.

"You know the Victory Pokemon, Victini?" Zekrom and Reshiram questioned in unison.

"Kind of. Back in my dimension, I seen BOTH movies that had Victini in it, and I played the games thousands of times. I know pretty much EVERYTHING about Victini; you could say it's one of my 'favorite' Pokemon." Ayame smiled, but then said, "And I'm NOT letting Team Plasma hurt it! I won't let them hurt ANY Pokemon.".

N smiles and nods, "I agree. They haven't gotten Victini YET, but that's because they don't know he's in there." suddenly they all hear something scream 'VICTINI!'.

Reshiram and Zekrom took a deep breath as they suddenly appeared in a long hall-type-place, and three boys are in front of them.

The boys all three have white hair spiked behind them, and blue eyes. They seem to be ninjas, and have strange outfits.

"The Shadow Triad." Ayame glared and growled in disgust at the three identical boys who nodded and glared back.

"Lord N, you have betrayed us." the first one said, and let a Pawniard out of it's Poke ball.

"After Ghetsis saved you from that horrible orphanage." the second one said, and let a Banette out of it's Poke ball.

"Now, we have orders to kill you, and if your Pokemon are just as bad, then we have means to kill them too. Although, we have permission to kill your little girly friend there too." the third one said, and let a Accelgor out of it's Poke ball.

Ayame growled again at the 'Girly friend' remark, and the killing remarks too, got off of Zekrom, N also got off of Reshiram.

"Three on two huh? Seems pretty unfair. Every body let's go." Ayame and N then let all of their Pokemon out of there Poke balls.

"_Myra Double Team Banette then follow it up with Quick Attack, and DON'T look if it's mouth unzips! Same for the rest of all you Pokemon!"_ Ayame had full confidence she'd win this battle, but she wasn't TOO confident, Myra and Bones were her only Pokemon that was high enough a level to beat these guys!

"Purrloin Night Slash Pawniard!" N looked at Ayame, "You didn't think I'd let you fight this battle yourself- did you?" Ayame smiled and N smiled back.

Purrloin nodded, and ran towards Pawniard, all the claws on it's right paw enveloped in a shadowy purple, and slashed Pawniard, then jumped back to avoid any attack it might throw back.

Myra on the other hand, ran up to Banette, watching it carefully so it would know when or if it unzips it's mouth. Myra closed her eyes, and suddenly Banette was surrounded by a circle of Eevee, Myra then opened her eyes, and herself and the other Eevee began running around Banette in a circle, all watching Banette closely. Then without stopping, the turned quickly, and began running towards Banette who had no way to escape and was confused. Just before they hit Banette, the duplicate Eevee disappeared, and Myra hit Banette, then jumped back. Banette flew back and landed with swirl eyes.

"Banette return. You may have beaten me but my brothers will not be so easily beaten."

"Pawniard Metal Claw!"

"Accelgor Quick Attack!"

"Dodge!"

"_Dodge!"_

"Purrloin Shadow Ball!"

"_Myra Shadow Ball!"_

Purrloin and Myra jumped out of the way of the Quick Attack and Metal Claw, looked at each other, smirked a bit, and prepared their attacks.

Purrloin formed a Shadowy Energy-ball in between his paws, and Myra opened her mouth wide, and a Shadowy Energy-ball formed in her mouth, the two then fired the Shadow Balls at the same time, and when they hit they caused smoke to go everywhere.

"Pawniard return! You'll regret this."

"Accelgor return! These Pokemon are useless." With that, the Shadow Triad disappeared as if they were never there.

"_Can I please be put back in my Poke ball?! I don't like scary things and this seems really scary to me!"_ Ayame nodded at Zecora, and returned her to her Poke ball.

Suddenly Bones began glowing brightly, and was engulfed in a bright white light, that made everybody there shield their eyes!

Finally it disappeared, and when everybody looked, Bones had evolved from a Vullaby to a Mandibuzz!

"Bones! You evolved into a Mandibuzz!" Ayame smiled happily but then looked confused. "Wait… you didn't even battle, did you?"

"_Well when nobody attack Accelgor the first round, he attacked me, so I hit him back! I guess that made me evolve!"_ Bones exclaimed happily, then they all nodded, and turned to Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Shall we continue on?" Ayame asked, and the two dragon-Pokemon nodded.

_**TA-DA! ^^ Bones evolved! Review please!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 14- Saving Victini **

Finally after a long while, they reached a door, where they heard Victini's screams, this made them all angry at Team Plasma, well even more angry that is.

Ayame sighed and looked at the others. "Is everybody ready?" she asked, smiling at her friends.

Purrloin looked at Gurdurr, Tympole, and Pidove, then to Ayame and N. Then he said, _"Of course! Lord N is our leader, but we're willing to take orders from you too, Ayame. A friend of Lord N's, is a friend of ours."_ the rest of Purrloin's team nodded in agreement, and Myra looked at Lilly, then Cino, then Bones, then Princess, then Zecora, then Ayame and N.

"_We're also ready Ayame! We'll take orders from N too, but only if you tell us too. A friend of Ayame's… Well I guess is a friend of ours! Who's ready to save Victini!?"_ Myra smiled brightly, and the others smiled back.

Reshiram and Zekrom looked at each other, and nodded. "We too are ready. Let's go save Victini and all of the world!"

"_Y_E_A_!_"_ all the Pokemon, Ayame, and N cheered together, then burst through the door. Luckly the room was empty accept for Victini surrounded by a purple light, that came from large crystal-like-columns that circled Victini.

Ayame gasped and flew up to Victini, who was now doing it's best not to scream out in pain any more.

"Victini! Are you ok?" Ayame looked worried, and N walked up, his face emotionless, but you could tell he was alert.

"_H-how do I know you're not like the other people who brought me here?"_ Victini asked, and Ayame understood it's reason for caution.

"I'm here to save you. I know slamming against this thing isn't going to work. Zekrom, Reshiram? Do you have any ideas? I don't remember how it's done." Ayame looked back thoughtfully at the Pokemon.

Suddenly a secret passage way door burst open and Ash, Iris, and Cilan ran in!

"Cilan!" Ayame ran over and hugged him then asked, "What happened?!".

Cilan chuckled, and returned the hug. "Well, Ash and Iris here said they needed help saving Victini! But when we tried freeing him in didn't work out too well. Ash flung himself against the barrier, but it only hurt him and he bounced off. Pikachu tried his electricity, and it simply dissolved into the barrier. Then Ghetsis, and the rest of Team Plasma came and locked us up. Luckily Ash knew a way out, and here we are! Wait. IS THAT RESHIRAM AND ZEKROM?!" Cilan smiled excitedly, and his eyes widened.

"It sure is! I summoned Zekrom." Ayame hugged N, and said, "And N summoned Reshiram!"

"Actually Ayame. I believe I do remember a way. Reshiram? Will you help?" Zekrom asked, and the white dragon nodded.

The two then flew above the barrier, where there was an opening. And before anybody could see what the two were going to do, there was a bright white-black flash, and the columns were nothing but dust, the barrier was gone, and Victini was flown threw the air!

Ayame teleported to Victini, and caught it, then flew to the ground landed. "Looks like my powers are back. Then she lied the small Victory Pokemon on the ground, placed her hands on the ground, and her eyes began glowing an ivory color. In a moment or two, everybody felt like they teleported (except those where are used to it, which would be Cilan, Ayame, and Ayame's Pokemon), and the Sword of the Vale was back in it's rightful place, RIGHT where it belonged after it was moved.

"Right. Now that that is done, we must save Kyurem from Team Plasma." Zekrom announced, and Reshiram, said, "And that will NOT be an easy task. It will be hard. Are you ready for this N, Ayame?"

"I'm ready if my friends are." Ayame said, fighting back a blush when N held her hand as he said, "I'm also ready if my friends are.".

Ayame's, and N's Pokemon Team, all then nodded, and Cilan, Ash, and Iris nodded.

"Ok. Let's go then." replied Zekrom, Ayame then returned her Pokemon to there Poke balls, and N did the same.

Iris then spoke up and said, "Um how are we getting out of here?"

"Um. I thought it was obvious. I'm teleporting us out." Ayame said, and picked Victini up, and held the small Pokemon gently in her arms, and teleported outside the Sword of the Vale, and down the hill, then snapped her fingers, and Iris, Ash, Cilan, N, Reshiram, and Zekrom were all out of the Sword of the Vale.

Reshiram looked to the sky and said, "Team Plasma is somewhere in this town. We must find them, and free Kyurem from there grasp."

"Right!" Ayame, N, Ash, Cilan, and Iris all said together, then they began planning how they would split up to search the big town.

**^^ DONE! Happy Halloween fellow reviewers! Also; Minun face -} -^_^-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ayame's Journey chapter 15- Finding Ghetsis**

And so they all split up. Iris went alone with Axew (she'd insisted on it) to one of the exits of the town to be sure they couldn't escape that way, and Cilan went alone (he'd also insisted) to the other exit to make sure nobody could leave threw that way either.

Ash searched the left half of the town alone with Pikachu (he'd insisted on it too), and Ayame and N searched the right half.

"Let's check the Pokemon Gym." Ayame suggested then said, "If I were a bad guy hiding here, I suppose I would be in the gym…" N nodded, and they carefully walked (it was more like careful ice skating because of the ground being ice and all) over to the Pokemon Gym.

Ayame stepped forward to enter but jumped back (almost falling on her but if N hadn't caught her) as Ghetsis walked out, and with a surprised look, he growled.

"Traitor." Ghetsis growled, glaring at N, then he looked at Ayame. "You must be the reason he abandoned Team Plasma."

"Abandoning you jerks was N's decision. I never told him to." Ayame then remembered something. "And you! You brain-washed N!"

Ghetsis looked shocked, "Yes well, you know as well as I do, that he never would have agreed to help us if I hadn't."

As Ghetsis finished that sentence, Cino and Lilly got out of there poke balls. Cino immediately used Tail Slap on Ghetsis, but Ghetsis grabbed Cino's tail before it hit his face, and threw him aside, and Ayame caught him.

Ayame growled, about to attack when the Shadow Triad appeared next to Ghetsis. One had Chili, the other had Cress, and the third one had Bianca and Cheren both of whom were unconscious.

Chili and Cress looked surprised, "Ayame!" they both exclaimed, but she ignored them and growled angrily at Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad.

"Why the hell did you kidnap my friends?!" Ayame demanded the clenched teeth, her knuckles were turning white from having her hands in fists. Ayame felt a bit of pain in her hands, and looked at her palms to see that her nails had dug in to her skin, and now she had bloody marks from where her nails dug into her palms, she only ignored it.

"If you attack me or any other member of Team Plasma, I will give orders to kill your adoptive family, and your weak friends." Ghetsis smirked and he had a look in his eyes that said 'I've won you've lost. Just give up already'.

Ayame's eyes widened, she looked as though she'd cry, yet no tears came. "Touch them and I will personally make sure you die VERY slowly and VERY painfully." she growled, she glared angrily, and the look in her eyes clearly said that she would very well be happy to kill them.

Ghetsis flinched in fear, the Shadow Triad also flinched in fear. "You wouldn't do that. You might scare your friends. They'll notice you wouldn't think twice of killing anybody, and after a while they'll get too scared, and stay away from you." Ghetsis seemed confident.

"So what if they do? Nobody messes with me or my friends, or my family. If they get scared of me well… I'll live. It's not like I'll die from that." Ayame's eyes were now glowing red, and the Shadow Triad seemed wary to stay any longer.

"Ghetsis. I think it's time my brothers and I leave…" The Shadow Triad member holding Cheren and Bianca said to Ghetsis, who simply grunted. Cheren and Bianca had long since woken up.

"This girl isn't going to hurt us. She's too chicken." Ghetsis replied, and the Shadow Triad looked more frightened, as Ayame's eyes glowed a brighter red, and she snarled in anger.

"Y-your only p-provoking her Ghetsis!" the first one said, then he dropped Chili, and disappeared. The second one dropped Cress and disappeared, and the last one dropped Cheren and Bianca and disappeared.

"They were smart to have left." Cress noted, Chili nodded, but Cheren and Bianca stayed silent.

"Chickens. They're just as chicken as you are girl." Ghetsis chuckled, but it was clear he to is scared- he was shaking terribly.

There was a flash of black and red light, and when it disappeared, Ghetsis was nowhere to be found, in his place was a pile of ash.

Cheren and Bianca gasped in surprise, as a large Pokemon roared in joy. The ice all disappeared, and Ayame's eyes stopped glowing.

Ayame fell back, the last thing she heard was seven voices (two Pokemon five human) shout her name, the last thing she felt however was her head hitting the hard rocky ground, and massive pain in her head that was unexplainable. Then she saw black.

**Oh…my….gosh…..it's been SO long since I last updated! I'm SO sorry for that! I guess I've been a bit distracted lately, and a really tiny bit of Writer's Block mixed with that… But not anymore! ^^ Please Review! -^_^-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 16- Injured**

Ayame began coming to, although she kept her eyes closed. Her head felt numb, as did the rest of her. She figured her vision would be blurry, so she decided to keep her eyes closed for a while.

She vaguely became aware that somebody was holding her hand, and people were talking. The voices were fuzzy, she couldn't understand a word of it, but she barely recognized the sound of crying.

'_what…happened..?'_ Ayame thought, then she remembered; she remembered how she'd turned Ghetsis into a pile of ash. How she'd heard Kyurem roar in joy when he was suddenly freed. She remembered all to well the pain she felt when she fell. It felt real now too. Wait no. That's because it was real. VERY real. Instantly all at once, the feeling came back in her head, and felt a pain in it much beyond words.

She groaned in agony, and opened her eyes, the vision was blurry as she'd expected but it quickly cleared. She seen she was on a bed, and she felt massive pain in her right arm, and left leg.

"Your awake." N smiled happily, but he was crying, the tears flowed down his face like a never-ending river or something.

Ayame heard music or something, she glanced at a TV nearby to see 'Pirates of the Caribbean: the curse of the black pearl' playing.

"You've been out for a long time." a voice said, she glanced in the direction of the voice, to see Kenji. Her cousin.

"We were so worried!" Ayame looked to see her parents, Kisshu and Emiko Ikisitashi. Kenji walked over, and helped her drink some water, then Ayame said, "Why…..do…I feel…..so much….p-pain…..?" Ayame could have sworn she could feel her pulse in her head, right arm, and left leg.

"When you fell you busted your head open. I'm sorry I couldn't catch you, I was shocked that Ghetsis was turned to ash." N responded he was looking at the ground now, as if he were to ashamed to look at Ayame.

"It's ok… It's really… understandable. I suppose…if I were you…I'd be shocked too.. What about the…the pain in my…arm and… leg?" Ayame found it surprisingly hard to speak, it hurt.

"Well Bianca carried you a little ways, but she dropped you and you fell down some stairs…" Cheren stepped forward, and jerked his thumb toward a crying Bianca, who was smiling sadly, and looked worried that Ayame'd be angry at her.

"I'm sorry Ayame… you broke your right arm and left leg because of me…" Bianca sobbed and Ayame, forgivingly smiled, even though the action of merely smiling a bit was painful.

"It's..ok Bianca. Really I'm not…mad. Anybody….could have.. Done that." Ayame then looked at Emiko, "Mom…Where are.. We?"

Emiko smiled at her daughter and replied, "We're in the dimension your father created. Pikachu called for me, and when I got there well…your injuries were pretty bad. N and the others insisted that they come too. Zekrom and Reshiram said they hope you get better soon, but they had to stay in their dimension. They await your return- if you decide to return that is."

"Of course I'm…returning…" Ayame seen Pai in the room "Uncle Pai..? Can you use your healing powers to heal me..?" Pai nodded and walked over, he put one hand on her right arm, and the other on her left leg, then he closed his eyes and concentrated on both her arm and her leg to be healed.

Pai's hands began glowing pale blue, and in a moment or two Ayame's arm and leg were healed. "As for your head… It's still bleeding pretty bad, all I can do for it is make it to where you won't feel any pain at all. Is that ok Ayame?" Pai asked Ayame, who nodded and said, "As long as.. The pain goes away."

Pai put both his hands gently on her forehead, closed his eyes, concentrated on the pain going away, his hands began glowing pale green and a moment or two passed before he removed his hands, and took a big step back.

Ayame felt the pain go away, and she carefully sat up. She was a bit wobbly, but she managed. It was a bit harder however to stand, because her legs were still a tiny bit numb, and they felt like jelly or something.

"Thanks Uncle Pai!" Ayame smiled happily, and hugged her uncle. Then she sat back on the bed, because she felt like her legs were going to give out. "So how long was I out?" Ayame looked at everyone in the room, Pai, Taruto, N, Emiko, Kisshu, Cheren, Bianca, Kenji, Chili, Cress, Cilan.

"Six months. That's why we were all so worried!" Kenji said, Ayame decided that was the reason they were all crying; they thought she wasn't going to make it.

Kisshu nodded, as if agreeing with Ayame's thoughts, "Emiko could barely sense any life in you, so we all thought you weren't going to make it."

"Well, I'm alive now. Can I please go back to the Pokemon Dimension now? My leg is healed, my arm is healed, my head is…well I don't feel any pain in it any more, so there's nothing to worry about." Ayame would have stood but her legs felt more like rubber now then jelly.

"Oh no you don't. Ayame, lay back down, you know the best thing for you right now is some well-needed rest." Kenji glared in a 'you know I'm right' kind of way.

Ayame sighed, but lied back down. "There. Happy?" Ayame yawned, and within a second she'd fallen asleep.

**TA-DA! Please Review everybody! -^_^-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 17- Returning**

It'd been a month since Ayame had first awoken, and now her head was almost completely healed, healed enough that even a hospital would let her out.

Ayame opened her eyes, and sat up. Yawning, she looked around. N was still here. Since Ayame had first woken up a month ago, they'd all moved to her house on Earth, in her own Dimension. N had insisted he stay with Ayame. Everybody else, stayed with one of the mews, or something.

Ayame stood up and stretched, she was happy she could stand with out her legs feeling like jelly, or rubber. Ayame giggled thinking of how cute N looked when he was sleeping. Ayame shook her head.

'_what am I thinking?!'_ Ayame thought, even though she knew she had feelings for N, yet she ignored them because he's from a different Dimension.

Ayame decided to see if anybody else was up, so she quietly left the room, she would have floated to keep the floor from creaking, but she still hasn't gotten her powers back.

Ever since she turned Ghetsis to ash, and all her powers have been canceled out. Ayame quietly walked downstairs, looking around she seen that nobody was up, but just to be sure she walked over to her parents bedroom, and put an ear against the door. Kisshu had a habit of snoring, and Ayame didn't hear snoring.

Ayame tip-toed back to her room, and began looking in her backpack that she had on her Pokemon Journey. After a few minutes of quiet searching, she fount it, and got her Ipod out. Then she sat back on her bed, and put the ear phone-thingies in her ears, and began searching her play list for a good song.

Ayame finally settled on 'Perfect Two' by Auburn, it was one of her favorites. Sometime later, N began stirring, and he opened his eyes, and yawned.

"Your awake." Ayame noted, smiling, she was looking out the window blankly, not even looking at N, so it surprised him that she knew he was awake then he remembered her ears hear better.

'_She probably heard me groan or something..' _N thought, and stood up, walking over to the window. He noticed Ayame had 'A Demon's Fate' by Within Temptation playing, and that she was mouthing the words of the song.

"You get to to return to the Pokemon dimension, today right?" N asked, and Ayame smiled, and jumped up, almost breaking her Ipod.

"Oh yea! That's right. I kinda..forgot…." Ayame mumbled, then said, "C'mon! Everybody else is.. Oh yea… I don't know where they are…" almost immediately after she said that, she and N were suddenly in the Pokemon Dimension, they were in Professor Juniper's lab with, Bianca, Cheren, Ayame's Pokemon, N's Pokemon, Cilan, Cress, and Chili.

"What the hell just happened…?" Ayame asked, she looked.. Well surprised.

"Your parents teleports us all here I think.. All they did was flick their wrists though!" Bianca said, looking at Ayame.

"Well…I'm glad to be back…" Ayame mumbled, then blushed, N was holding her hand.

**Ok… I have no more ideas for now… Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 18- Should I ask her..?**

****N's P.O.V ^^****

Bianca and Cheren had went ahead of Ayame and I, they decided to race Ayame to the Champion. Ayame and I though, walked slowly. I decided to stay with Ayame during her Pokemon Adventure in the Unova, region, and even though I might not ever admit it to her, I really liked her.

I glanced at Ayame to see what she's doing, she was looking blankly at the ground, listening to her Ipod, being a little taller then her had it's advantages, so I could see that she was listening to 'Perfect Two' by Auburn. She's been listening to it a lot lately, but I haven't asked why.

Ayame must have noticed me staring at her because she asked, "Something wrong?" I thought of saying '"I could ask you the same thing!" but I decided not to.

"Nothing. Just curious as to what song you were listening to, that's all." I noticed Ayame quickly changed the song, but I didn't see the name.

Ayame smiled at me, then returned to looking at the ground blankly. I wondered what was on her mind, but decided not to disturb her, I could tell she was thinking about something.

A voice I my head asked, _'Why don't you ask Ayame to go on a date with you, if you like her?'_ I pondered the question a moment, then thought back, _'Because I don't think she likes me like that.'_ I suddenly realized it was Purrloin talking to me, and I glanced down at it, it smiled and waved insolently as though it weren't talking to me.

It's not something all Purrloin can do, but my Purrloin somehow gained that ability after battling a psychic-type Pokemon that had called it a 'worthy opponent'.

'_It's obvious she likes you though. I've been talking to Myra, she even says she thinks Ayame likes you, Lord N.'_ Purrloin said, and I inwardly sighed.

'_I don't know Purrloin… She doesn't seem like she likes me, and she doesn't act it either. Don't girls show signs of liking somebody?'_ I thought back to Purrloin, who nodded, and began whispering with Myra so quietly that not even Ayame heard, either that or Ayame was simply ignoring them.

'_N, you have to understand that Ayame's been through a lot. She's seen things that look like they belong in a scary movie, or in a battlefield, all her life that is until she got stuck here. But the nightmares never stopped. Ayame still feels bad about you all having to see her turn Ghetsis to ash..' _a new voice explained, I recognized it as Myra's voice.

'_Are you sure she likes me like that? And not just a friend? I don't want it to ruin our friendship…' _I thought back to the two of them, I knew Purrloin was allowing Myra to use his ability momentarily, and they could both talk to me while Purrloin was doing that.

'_It'll be fine!'_ Purrloin and Myra exclaimed together, and I thought about it for a moment, then thought back, _'Fine I'll think about it. Now get out of my head!'_ sure enough the Pokemon left my head, and I was about to smile when I ran into a tree, and fell back.

"N! Are you ok?" Ayame helped me up, it was then I realized it was night-time. I groaned rubbing my head, then stared at the wall.

"Who put that tree there?" I tried joking, and it must have worked because Ayame began giggling. I smiled, happy I achieved my goal of making her laugh.

**TA-DA! I'm happy to have gotten this done… Although it's short… Please review! -^_^-**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 19- Blizzard**

****Ayame's P.O.V****

I'd been thinking a long while, staring blankly at the ground as we walked. I could tell I was starting to worry N, so I stopped thinking about Cyniclonia (my father's home-planet) and how much I wish I could go there, and instead smiled, I was about to say "So, what do you want to talk about?" when I sneezed. It was kind-of quiet but loud enough for a human to hear, and it sounded like a cross between a really cute kitten-sneeze and a cute-mouse-sneeze.

N looked at me, and I fought down a blush, a snowflake landed on his nose and I giggled and he sneezed, it sounded cute- for a boy-sneeze anyway. I stopped giggling, and walked, and my eyes widened. I just realized; if it's starting to snow.. I'll freeze! I'm still wearing my Cyniclon-outfit, and since I can't use my powers yet, I'll get frost-bite on my feet, but it didn't help with my outfit.

N must have noticed I stopped walking or realized what I just realized, because he looked at me worriedly, at that moment a box appeared out of no where and I caught it. On the front was a note.

"Who's it from..?" N asked, pointing at the box, I shrugged, and read the note aloud, "'To: Ayame Ikisitashi. From: Mint Shirogane and Zakuro Akasaka' Aunt Mint and Aunt Zakuro sent me something..?" I questioned, I searched the outside of the box, looking for anything that might hint as to what's inside, seeing nothing I held the box to one ear, and gently shook it. Nothing.

"I wonder what's in it…" N mumbled, as I got my sleeping bag out of my backpack (yes I now carry a sleeping bag with me since I can't fly in mid-air I had to by one), and I lied it on the ground, then sat on the soft green sleeping bag. Carefully taking the tape off, I said, "I don't know, but I guess I'll find out…". Soon, I opened the box, and shivered. I whimpered like a small fox-pup. I could still sense the weather.

Inside the box was clothes, closing the box I stood up, and as quickly as humanly possible, I put my sleeping bag up, then turned to N, and our Pokemon. "There's going to be a Blizzard. We have to find someplace to go!" I whimpered like a fox-pup again, so this is what it must be like for Aunt Ichigo and the other Mews sometimes, I decided.

N nodded and we all (N, our Pokemon, and I) ran quickly to the next town which we luckily weren't that far away from, the Blizzard hit just as we reached the town, and N and I quickly returned our Pokemon to their Poke balls so they didn't get sick or lost in the storm. Then we searched for the Pokemon Center, I sneezed loudly, and it sounded like I was coming down with a Cold or the Flu, I frowned in dismay. I HATED getting sick!

N poked my arm, and I looked then he pointed at a building, I squinted and seen it was the Pokemon Center! He began running toward it, and I followed, unfortunately I wasn't paying attention and tripped over a trash can as it rolled in front of me, and I fell to the ground. My ankle hurt, and I became really aware of the pain VERY quickly.

N had already reached the Pokemon Center, squinting I could see he was out of breath, and trainers inside were about to help him inside, when he seen me laying on the ground, on my stomach with the box, I quickly attempted to stand which I did, but almost as soon as I'd stood, I fell again.

Next thing I knew, I was picked up bridal style, and the box was on my stomach. I blushed, seeing it was N who was carrying me, and I glanced over to see Ash was the one who put the box on my stomach. I was pretty sure the couldn't tell I was blushing, my face was probably already red from the cold, but I could have sworn N's face got about seven shades of red darker when he glanced at me.

I sneezed one more time, and then I saw black…

**TA-DA! ^^ Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 20- Together**

****Ayame's P.O.V****

I squeezed my eyes shut even though they already were closed, then I carefully and slowly opened them, and groaned, then I slowly sat up, and felt a sharp pain in my ankle. Looking around I realized I was alone, but I looked at my ankle to see it wrapped up, the box from Aunt Mint and Aunt Zakuro was on a bedside table.

I studied the room I'm in, the walls are a bright green, I believe it's called 'Shadow Green'. There are two beds, both have green blankets, and pale green sheets, the pillow-cases are an emerald-colored-green, and the floor was checkered, pale green replaced the white squares, and green the color of my dad's hair replaced the black squares.

Since I'm alone, I decided to go ahead and look in the box, I opened it back up, set it next to me on the bed, then I pulled out a pale blue designer sweat-shirt, with a sticky note attached to it. Taking the sticky-note off, I read, "'~From Mint'" my voice came out in a whisper, and I realized there's a glass with water in it, that had note on it labeled 'For Ayame' so I took a drink of the water.

I smiled, this was one of Aunt Mint's own designs. She'd become a designer, and made various types of designer clothing. Looking on the front of the shirt, I seen a Blue Lorikeet sewed onto the front.

Laying the shirt on my lap, I took out the next item, a pair of blue jeans, I could tell they were another of Aunt Mint's designs, because there were Blue Birds stitched on the legs, white lines behind the indicating they were flying up the legs of the pants, that and a sticky note said '~made with love from Mint'. The Pants also had a really really pale blue belt, with diamonds incrusted in it, the buckle was your regular square-type belt buckle, and was a silver-blue, just like my hair!

Laying the pants over my new sweater, I smiled, and took out a piece of paper that seemed to separate the clothes, I figured what was underneath the piece of paper was from Aunt Zakuro. Reaching in, I pulled out a navy blue tank-top that says 'Princess' in pink and purple letters, a sticky note on it said '~Figured you'd like a pajama shirt, the pants to it are under the shirt~' I smiled, I was happy Aunt Zakuro had thought of that, so I put the shirt on my lap, and reached in the box.

I pulled out a pair of black short shorts, that had a picture of Eevee with pale green fur and green fur on the right leg, and a picture of Eevee with pale pink fur and hot pink fur on the left leg. I looked inside the box, and seen a letter, taking it out I read, "'Dear Ayame, Your Uncle Pai has informed us, that if you like one of the boys there, then it wouldn't mess up the dimensions at all if you were to become that boy's girlfriend. I noticed you seemed to like N, so I figured you definitely NEEDED to know that.'" and it was signed 'with love, Zakuro Akasaka'. I began putting all the things back in the box, then I set it back on the bedside table, I was getting my I pod out of my backpack that was on the floor, when another box suddenly landed on my stomach.

I grunted, it hurt. Looking at the box, I seen it said, 'To~ Ayame Ikisitashi From~ Ichigo Aoyama' opening the box, I peered in and seen a pair of boots that are silver, smiling I set the box on the floor, and lay down. Just then the door opened, I looked towards the door to see N being pushed in the room by Gurrdurr, then the door closed behind him.

"N are you ok?" I asked, because N's face was redder the a tomato! I decided that he must be blushing, because only a complete and total moron would go back out in that blizzard!

N nodded, and said, "A-Ayame… I was.. Um.. Wondering, if well maybe you… would um.." N trailed off, I could tell he was trying to think of how to tell me whatever it is he wants to tell me, suddenly I realized I could still read minds, because I heard him think '_How do I ask her?!'_/

"N? Would it help if I just read your mind for what you want to ask me? I apparently can read minds again.." N's face became ten shades of red darker, and he nodded, I concentrated on his thoughts and heard him think, '_Ayame, will you… be my.. Um…G-girlfriend…?'_ I was shocked, not only because I didn't think it was possible to stutter in your thoughts, but because he just asked me to be his girlfriend! I immediately felt my face heat up, and I glanced at the mirror that was against the wall in front of the bed I'm on, and seen my face was just as dark as N's if not darker!

"Y-yes…" I stuttered, I looked shyly away, and heard him gasp, so I looked back at him, his face had become darker, and I didn't have to look at the mirror to know that I'm blushing super bad.

"R-really?" N looked like he thought he was hearing things, and I said, "Y-yea…r-really…." N smiled, and I smiled back, we both looked shyly at the ground, and after a few moments I muttered "Awkward…" in a strange and funny-sounding way, and N started laughing, his blush left, and so had mine, as I began laughing too.

**FINALLY I GOT THEM TOGETHER! XD Well, that's it for tonight (mainly cause I don't know what should happen next so feel for free to suggest ideas!), and I hope you all liked it! I promise I'll have more tomorrow though!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 21- The Champion**

****Ayame's P.O.V** **A few months later****

I took a deep breath, I'd beat all four of the Elite four so far, and was going up against the Champion next. Alder wasn't going to be easy to beat, even less easy considering I'd never really beaten Pokemon White, so I had no idea what Pokemon I'd be facing, or how tough they'd be.

N must have noticed how nervous I am, because he smiled at me and said, "Don't worry you'll be able to beat him easily." and I simply said, "It's not going to be as easy as it sounds, N."

I looked at my Pokemon. Myra is now Level 99, Bones is now level 98, Zecora now is level 89 and is a Zebstrika. Princess is now level 90, when she was about to evolve, she somehow had stopped herself from evolving so she's still a Servine, Lilly and Cino had somehow done the same. Lilly is now level 99, and Cino is also level 99.

"_N's right! We can do this, as long as we all believe we can, Ayame!" _Myra smiled at me happily, and I smiled back, she was right.

"Right! We can do this!" I took a deep breath, and headed towards the door that led to the big room where I'd fight Alder. N stayed where he was, he'd been staying in the main room through all the battles, Myra and the others followed. We walked in, and I seen Alder.

He smiled, and said, "You made it past the Elite Four? Congratulations! So you're ready to battle the strongest Trainer in the Unova region?" I smirked, of course it was my father's trade-mark smirk, and I felt confident.

"Of course I'm ready! My Pokemon are too, of course. Right guys?" I looked at Myra and the others, they all smiled and said, _"Of course we are!"_

"Well since your ready, let the battle begin! Accelgor, it's time to battle!" Alder sent the strange-looking bug-type Pokemon out, and I thought a moment. I had to choose who'd go against Accelgor VERY carefully.

"Bones, you ready?" I looked at Bones having decided, and he nodded, and flew into the battle field-thing.

"Accelgor, use Bug Buzz!" Alder commanded, and I immediately said, _"Fly out of range of the red waves, then use Steel Wing!" _I watched as Bones flew into the air, dodging all the sound waves, then his wings became steel-like, and he dove down, hitting Accelgor hard with his wings, then flew back a bit.

Accelgor fell down, and stood up. I could tell it was hard for him, because he was struggling a lot. "Ah, so you can speak Pokemon?" Alder questioned, all I did was nod. "Very good tactic indeed." Alder said, then he told Accelgor, "Accelgor use Energy Ball."

I retorted back with, _"Bones dodge, then use Shadow Ball." _Bones nodded and flew into the sky, neatly dodging every single one of the Energy Balls (Accelgor fired a lot of them at Bones), finally Accelgor stopped to take a breath, and Bones formed a Shadowy energy ball in his mouth, and with a screech, sent it hurling towards Accelgor.

"Accelgor dodge!" Alder said, but Accelgor was weakened from Steel Wing, that was more then obvious, and he was probably out of breath from firing so many Energy Balls at Bones, that he didn't move in time.

I kept my smirk, and Bones landed in front of me. Accelgor fell back with a groan, and his eyes were swirls.

"Good job. Accelgor return. Escavalier, let's go!" Alder sent out the Pokemon. Wearing armor, it has a high speed and attacks with two lance-like things.

"Bones, return please." Bones nodded, and flew over beside me, landing with a questioning look at me, and I continued, "Zecora, you ready?" Zecora seemed pleased from what I could tell, but she also seemed a bit frightened. None-the-less she nodded, and stepped into the battle-field-thing.

Zecora's type might not be very affective against Escavalier, but Zebstrika are naturals at speed. Escavalier have a natural speed of twenty, but Zebstrika. They have a natural speed of one hundred sixteen. Zecora would definitely have an easy time dodging.

"Nice choice." Alder noted, then said, "Escavalier, Giga Impact!" my eyes widened and I said, _"Zecora, dodge!"_ Zecora immediately began running away, stopped at a wall, I questioned what she was doing, when Escavalier was about to hit her, she ran out of the way, and Escavalier crashed into the wall!

I wonder why I hadn't thought of that myself. _"Good thinking, Zecora! Now, use Double Team and follow it up with, Flame Charge, K?"_ Zecora nodded, and quickly ran back to the other side of the room, then tons of look-a-likes appeared, then they stamped a hoof, and began running faster then ever towards Escavalier, not long engulfed in flames, just before impact, I watched as the look-a-likes disappeared, and she hit Escavalier who cried out.

Zecora moved back, and Escavalier fell forward with swirl-eyes. I still kept my confident smirk, and I seen Zecora smiled happily at me, as though she thought she finally did something right for once.

"Escavalier return. Vanilluxe, your up!" I studied this, Zecora would be a good match for this. "Zecora, you ready?" Zecora turned to look at me, I could see the confidence in her eyes, and she nodded.

"Vanilluxe, use Blizzard!" Alder commanded.

"_Zecora, use Flame Charge, quick!"_ Blizzard sometimes freezes the opponent, so I decided Zecora should use a fire-type move while the Blizzard was summoned.

Zecora charged forward as the Blizzard started, and was engulfed in flames. I watched as the blizzard touched the flames, and immediately disappeared. I put a force-field around me, Myra, Lilly, Cino, Bones, and Princess so that we wouldn't be affected.

Suddenly the Blizzard stopped, I let the force-field drop, and seen Vanilluxe on the ground with swirl eyes, while Zecora was walking back to me.

"Vanilluxe return! Bouffalant let's go!" Alder sent out the large buffalo-Pokemon, and I thought a moment. "Zecora, come on back. Princess, you ready?" Zecora walked behind me, and Princess ran forward.

"Bouffalant use Head Charge!" _"Princess, jump into the air before he hits, you! Try to land on his back!"_ Princess nodded, and ran away, then she turned back, and immediately jumped into the air, doing three flips in the air, she landed right on Bouffalant's back.

"_Princess, hold on to his back, be sure not to fall off! Use Vine Whip to keep hold, and attack Bouffalant with Iron Tail!" _I got the feeling this might not go as planned, but I decided to keep believing we could do it, surely we'd win! We've won pretty much every battle so far, so why would this one be any different? Simple. Because this time, we're battling the strongest trainer in the Unova region.

'_NO! Don't think like that Ayame! You have to believe in yourself, and your Pokemon! And stay confident, just not TOO confident.' _I commanded myself, as I watched Princess use her Vine Whip to stay on Bouffalant's back, then her tai became a metallic silver, and she quickly smacked Bouffalant with it.

Bouffalant snorted in anger and most likely pain too. Alder must have noticed my 'plan' because he said, "Bouffalant! Try and get her off your back!" but Princess held on tight, using Vine Whip. I seen her glance at me and she smiled as if to say 'I WILL win this battle! I'm not going to give up!' I smiled back.

"_Ok Princess, Leaf Blade, K? Be sure to stay on his back though!" _Princess nodded, and a Leaf appeared in her hand, then she hit Bouffalant with it, then it disappeared, as Bouffalant now struggled to even stand.

"Bouffalant! Don't give up, you can do this!" Alder said, then commanded, "Bouffalant use, Head Charge to get that Servine off your back!"

"_Princess, while Bouffalant is running away, I want you to jump off his back, and land behind him. Once he starts heading towards you, use Leaf Tornado, K?"_ Princess nodded as Bouffalant began running around like crazy.

I watched as Princess waited a moment, and then jumped off, quickly turning around so she could see Bouffalant. Bouffalant then quickly turned and headed towards Princess.

I smirked as Princess jumped up, did a flip, and began spinning, landing on her nose, but just an inch above the ground, then a green tornado formed around her, and leaves appeared in it.

Bouffalant rammed right into it, and fell with swirled eyes.

"Bouffalant return. Well, that leaves me with two Pokemon, left. You've done a good job! Druddigon, you can do this!" he sent out the large dragon Pokemon, and Princess gasped.

"Princess, you can come back. Bones, do you think you could this, or do you want Lilly or Myra or Cino to go?" I seen something in Bones eyes, it seemed like… sadness maybe?

'_I can do this. It was a Druddigon who separated me from my parents, the day you saved me from Purrloin's Shadow Ball. It was Alder who was trying to catch it, and it had kidnapped me from my mother and father, who were trying to catch me. When Druddigon dropped me, they thought it was all over for me, and left." _Bones' story made me sad, and I nodded understandingly.

Bones flew forward and never stopped glaring at Druddigon. Alder smiled, "Again? Well now that I know what you'll most likely do, I think we've got this…" he chuckled then commanded, "Druddigon Night Slash!"

I took a deep shaky breath and said, _"Bones dodge, and use-" _Bones flew into the air, and said, _"I got this, I'd like to go on my own orders, for this battle."_ I smiled understandingly again.

I knew how that was. I believe it's called 'revenge' you almost always would rather go on your own orders then somebody else's.

"I understand how you feel, Bones." I said aloud, and sat on the ground. Myra jumped into my lap. Bones' wings became a metallic silver, as Druddigon collided with the wall, he'd done the same thing that Zecora had done.

Bones began quickly flying towards Druddigon, while forming Shadow Ball in his mouth, screeching he fired it at Druddigon, and I watched in amazement as he then slammed into Druddigon with his metallic wings.

Bones landed in front of me, with a satisfied smile. I felt confused, until I looked over at Druddigon to see him hit the ground with swirl-eyes.

Cino must have remembered he often bugged Bones, because he looked up frightfully at Bones and said, _"Bones, if I've ever done anything to anger you… I'm sorry.."_ Bones only chuckled.

"Druddigon return. That was the quickest battle yet! But now, you face my last and strongest Pokemon. Volcarona, I choose you!" the large moth-like Pokemon appeared in the red light, and I took in a shaky breath as I stood. My legs felt like rubber. I was probably just a little nervous.

Who am I kidding? I'm more then A LITTLE nervous! Zecora must have noticed how nervous I am, because she moved up against my right side, and allowed me to lean on her. I smiled gratefully.

"Ok… Bones you want to finish this battle?" Bones nodded, and said, _"I'll do what I did last time, but with a little extra thing to confuse Volcarona." _

Alder nodded at my decision and said, "I'm surprised that Mandibuzz isn't worn out yet… Volcarona, Hyper Beam!" Bones quickly moved, and Volcarona began trying to hit him with a multi-colored beam of light.

Bones flew into the air, and prepared a Shadow Ball in his mouth, then with a screech shot it at Volcarona. It was a direct hit! Volcarona grunted in surprised, and Bones used Double Team as many look-a-likes appeared, they're wings all became a metallic silver, and they headed for Volcarona.

Volcarona seemed uncertain as to which one was the real Bones, and the look-a-likes disappeared as the real Bones hit Volcarona who fell with swirl eyes.

**TA-DA! I've been working on this for a while, so I hope you all liked it! ^^ Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 22- kidnapped**

****N's P.O.V****

It was taking a while, so I decided to just lay on the bench, and take a short nap while I waited. Purrloin and the others did the same.

Yawning I turned over, I was just about to fall asleep when I heard my Pokemon's muffled cries. I quickly opened my eyes and stood up at the same time- it made me kind of dizzy from standing so quickly.

I looked around, and didn't see my Pokemon anywhere! "Guys, if this is a joke, it's seriously not funny!" my voice was shaky, that much I knew. I don't know why, but I feel…scared.

I looked in all directions, but didn't see anybody! Well almost all directions anyways. I didn't look up.

"Where's the girl?" I heard a cold voice say. The voice sounded like it belong to a crazy psycho, and chills went up my back.

"Wh-who's there?" I demanded, I wasn't telling him where Ayame is- if that's who he meant.

"Nobody you should worry about. On second thought, you should worry. For your life!" the voice said, and then began laughing psychotically.

I turned around and came face-to-face with the 'person' the voice belonged to, then he hit me on the head, and I passed out.

****meanwhile with Ayame. Ayame's P.O.V****

I did it. I'd beaten the champion. I now headed back outside, to tell N, and see what we should do next.

I got outside, but couldn't find N. I seen a piece of paper laying on a bench, and picked it up. It was definitely typed, but I gasped at it.

The letter said,

'_Dear Ayame,_

_I bet your wondering where that green-haired-boy you've been hanging out with is- right? N was his name if I remember correctly. _

_If you ever want to see your precious boyfriend EVER again, then come to Tokyo Tower in YOUR dimension. You might want to hurry, if you don't get there soon, I'LL KILL HIM!_

_Hate always, _

_Kidnapper'_

As much as I liked the 'Copperplate Light' font the person used, I growled. Whoever this guy is, is going to regret EVER messing with me, and my loved ones! Myra and the others looked at me.

"_Are you ok?_" Myra asked me, and I told them all what the letter said, then I teleported them, and myself to Tokyo Tower, on the ground of course. I gasped.

N was tied to one of the leg-thingies that holds Tokyo Tower up! He was gagged, and his widened seeing me, then he quickly shook his back and forth and said something, but I couldn't understand it because of him being gagged.

"Took you long enough." I gasped at the cold voice, and recognized it instantly.

"Why the hell did you kidnap N and his Pokemon!?" I screamed, luckily nobody was around, they were all running around screaming for their lives.

Unfortunately they stopped when they heard me scream, and now they all just stared. I wondered why the Mews and the others haven't arrived yet, and noticed my dad was tied to the leg-thing across from N, my mom behind him, and on the fourth leg-thing was Pai! I looked up, and the others were all each tied to parts of Tokyo Tower.

They were all gagged too. "COME OUT OF HIDING YOU CHICKEN!" I shouted, although deep down, I knew I didn't really want him too. He scared me.

**TA-DA! What'd you think? Please tell me! Also, who do you think kidnapped everybody? =3 Also, the letter WAS in the font 'Copperplate Light' but Fanfiction put it back to just 'Times New Roman' and kept the Italics it was in. 'Copperplate Light' is usually in your word document if your curious as to what it looks like though! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 23- Portal**

****Ayame's P.O.V****

I heard a psychotic laugh, and glanced at my Pokemon to see them shaking with fear, though they looked angry. I flicked my wrist, but did it so that it wasn't noticed by anybody. They'd just battled the champion, so I healed them (when I flicked my wrist).

The air rippled next to N, and the tall black-haired Cyniclon appeared. His cold icy blue eyes stared at me, but he would glance at N, then back at me, and back and forth. He had on his usual blue outfit.

I realized then, that his human host was tied to Tokyo Tower… So how is it, he's there?

"How're you here, if Uncle Masaya is tied to Tokyo Tower, Deep Baka!?" I demanded, he only cackled psychotically. Out of the corner of my eye I seen my Pokemon take fighting stances.

"A different Human host, you baka." Deep Baka replied, I then said, "Well where the hell's N's Pokemon, you baka?!".

Deep Baka sneered, and pointed towards a tall building. I looked at the building to see a bag that just started falling! Due to my ears and everything I heard N's Pokemon screaming for help!

Growling angrily, I teleported to the bag and caught it. Then almost dropped it again! I quickly teleported back to Tokyo Tower, and gently set the bag on the ground. Snapping my fingers the bag disappeared, but the Pokemon inside stayed on the ground.

Purrloin rubbed his head, and said, _"Thanks so much, Ayame!" _I nodded, and smiled, then frowned and turned to Deep Baka.

"_We'll follow your orders, Ayame." _Pidove said, flapping her wings to stretch them out, then flew up, and just flew next to Gurdurr's head.

"No guys. Stay out of this… He'll hurt you. He has NO problem with killing. He won't think twice about killing you all." I told them, and it was true.

"_But we want to help!" _Tympole said, I smiled at him. "OK, then help get these people to safety." I told them.

Then I snapped my fingers and a collar or bracelet with a pendent-looking thing attached to it appeared on them. Cino has a bracelet version on his right arm, Lilly has a collar version, Myra has a bracelet version.

Bones has a bracelet version on his left leg, Zecora got a collar version, and Princess has a collar version also.

Purrloin has a bracelet version on his right arm, Gurdurr has a belt version though, on the thinner part of his body (below his chest but above his legs, kind of in the middle), Pidove has a really small bracelet version on her left leg, and Tympole has a head-band-like version on the bump on the left side of his head.

"Those allow the humans to actually understand you when you speak. Go on, and start helping people." I told them, they all nodded, and jumped, flew, or ran off to begin helping people.

I turned back to Deep Baka. "Your going to cause this Dimension and N's Dimension to mix up and collapse if you don't return them!" I yelled at him- too late. Just as I finished my sentence, the wind started blowing really hard. Tympole almost went flying, but a human caught him, Bones helped keep Pidove from flying off, Gurdurr picked up Cino, and Lilly, Zecora was helping a few children to safety on her back, and Myra was helping a couple with a baby.

I watched as high up in the air, the wind began to circle and spin, seemingly trying to pull everybody to it. Not long after, a large blue and light purple circle appeared, but it was more of a jagged circle.

I screamed. "That portal is going to mix up the dimensions you MORON!" Deep Baka only laughed psychotically at my screams.

"That's what I want!" he replied, and teleported away. By this point the wind was now blowing so hard, it was howling, and I couldn't hear anything through the pain it was bringing my ears. I could feel the pain from when that bully had pulled on my ears when I met N, back at the orphanage. That happened sometimes.

My eyes started to tear up, and I screamed out in pain when I felt something hit my back.

I fell forwards onto the ground, only to be caught by a Pokemon. I felt momentarily confused. The portal was starting to take effect on anybody in this dimension near it.

My head felt numb, along with the rest of me, and what had hit me in the back was Gurdurr's steel frame that it carries!

I fought to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head. I lifted me head to see who or what Pokemon had saved me. It was large and pinkish white, with a big tail. Or at least I think it is anyways… My vision was beginning to become fuzzy, so it was hard to tell.

The Pokemon's eyes then began to glow what seemed to be the color of Mew Aqua. Slowly but surely I felt like I was becoming stronger, and my vision soon went back to normal. Which is good considering I was starting to see doubles.

I slowly and shakily stood up, half-way leaning on the Pokemon for support, it was a little taller then me.

"You are crying." The Pokemon pointed out. I touched my face, as I began to get the feeling back in my face, fingers and everywhere else. I wiped away the tears, and blinked a few times. Then looked back at the Pokemon.

"M-" I was cut off, as I was suddenly drenched in water. I blinked my eyes four times quickly, and rubbed the water out of my eyes. Then I looked in the direction the water came from, to see a blue-animal-looking thing with a darker blue large diamond-type thing on it's head, white diamonds on it, long flowing purple hair, and white ribbon-like tails.

Spitting out some water like a fountain, I said, "Thanks, Suicune, MewTwo." I smiled at them both, and they nodded.

Suicune then walked up to me. The wind didn't even seem to budge the mighty water beast. _"We would like to help the humans, and you. Those collars and bracelets on the twelve Pokemon that were already here… do you have anymore?" _Suicune asked me, I nodded, and snapped my fingers. Any Pokemon that came through that portal that the humans didn't understand would have one.

Suicune got a collar version. "_Thank you. Be careful."_ the legendary beast said, and began to help get the smaller Pokemon to safety, along with the children.

I looked at MewTwo, who sighed. "Ok, I have made it so that you do not feel the side-effects from this portal. I must now go try and stop the portal from getting bigger with Mew. I healed your back for you too." MewTwo nodded, as a goodbye, and flew up to the portal, next to him a small light pink Pokemon similar to him. Mew.

I then began to try and get to Tokyo Tower to free my family and N. But the wind kept me from actually going anywhere, unless it was behind me or to the sides.

I growled in frustration, and continued to try and move towards the tower, slowly moving inch by inch at the slowest pace possible! Something pushed me from behind, and seemed to be helping me. I looked behind me to see a Charizard, with the collar version of the translator-thing. A vine was wrapped around the Charizard's waist, and something was pushing him too.

I looked behind the Charizard as best I could, to see the vines belonged to a Venusaur, and pushing the Venusaur, is a Blastoise, using it's Hydro Pump to move the two large Pokemon forward. Venusaur's other vine was around Blastoise to keep Blastoise with them.

I smiled, and continued trying to move forward, Charizard continued pushing me, Venusaur kept a good hold on Charizard, and Blastoise, and Blastoise (because he's taller then Venusaur) kept using Hydro Pump on Charizard's back, to push him forward, also making him and Venusaur go forward.

**TA-DA! And the entire time I was working on this, I was listening to the two main sad songs for when a character dies or something from Yu Yu Hakusho. XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 24~ Be careful**

****NORMAL P.O.V****

After a while the wind began blowing harder, Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise, were getting NOWHERE in helping Ayame get to Tokyo Tower.

A black dragon-Pokemon landed in front of Ayame, and she smiled happily, her eyes widening a bit. Then she began to look serious and asked, "Zekrom, can you help me?".

Zekrom nodded, and turned around, then said, "Of course. That is what Reshiram and I are here to do.". Charizard lifted Ayame up onto Zekrom's back, and he, Venusaur, and Blastoise went to go help others. The white fire-dragon landed next to Tokyo Tower.

"Hold on tight, Trainer." Zekrom told Ayame, then flew over easily, landing in front of the tower. The wind died down a bit, but continued to blow hard.

Ayame almost immediately got off of Zekrom's back, and took the cloth that was used to gag him, off.

"N! Are you all ok?" she asked, she was worried of course, N smiled, but it seemed hard for him to even smile!

"The ropes he used…draining…our energy…" N weakly mumbled, Ayame growled angrily, "That baka! Don't worry N, I'll help you all. I promise.".

A Charizard, Machamp, Graveler, Blaziken, Lucario, Krookodile, Zoroark, Haxorus, Servine, Beartic, and a Gallade walked ran over.

"_We would like to help you." _Gallade said, with a slight bow, Ayame smiled, and said, "How many people can each of you carry?".

"_I can carry two people." _Machamp replied, then flexed his muscles, showing off. _"I can also carry two people, Trainer."_ was Blaziken's reply.

"_I can only carry one."_ Charizard replied, smiling. _"I can carry one too." _Lucario, Graveler,, Krookodile, Haxorus, Beartic, and Gallade replied at once.

"_I can carry two."_ the Servine replied, and it's vines came out, ready to carry people.

"Ok, I need you all to get my family to safety, please?" Ayame asked, including N as part of her family.

The Pokemon nodded, and Ayame summoned her Phoenix Swords, then used them to cut the ropes that tied N. Ayame made her swords disappear, and she caught N, as he was about to fall, then handed him to Machamp.

Next she flew up a bit, and did the same thing to Kenji, then flew back down, and handed him to Machamp. Machamp then ran off, to take them to the place everybody was taking the smaller Pokemon, and the humans.

Ayame did the same thing to Emiko, and Kisshu, then handed them both to Blaziken, who also ran off to the same place as Machamp.

Ayame did this again to, Ichigo, and Masaya. She handed Ichigo to Charizard, and Masaya to Graveler. Then the two ran off.

Ayame finished getting everybody down, she handed Mint to Lucario who then ran off, Ryou to Krookodile who did the same, Lettuce to Zoroark who also ran off, Pai to Haxorus who quickly followed Zoroark, Pudding and Taruto went to Servine who ran past Haxorus and Zoroark, Zakuro to Beartic who waited for Gallade, and Keiichiro to Gallade.

Reshiram, nodded to Ayame, and followed the other Pokemon to catch up with N.

Ayame looked at Zekrom and said, "Zekrom, can you get ALL the Pokemon in this dimension out of here? That includes N, and anybody else that ISN'T supposed to be in this dimension."

Zekrom nodded and said, "Of course, Trainer. But I do not think your Pokemon will go easily." Ayame nodded sadly at that and replied, "Well… I may not make it back. Battling Deep Blue by myself is a huge risk, and he could kill me very easily. If you have to, lie to them. Just make sure they all get to the dimension I created."

"Whatever you wish, Trainer. How do I get them to the dimension you created?" Zekrom seemed hesitant to go through with Ayame's request, but went along with it.

Ayame smiled at the questioned. She clapped her hands together in a praying kind-of-way, then made oval-like motions with her hands, and focused on a portal appearing. Ayame's eyes began to glow a bright white, and she quickly snapped, and threw her hands into the air at the same time.

Ayame's arms dropped back down to her sides, as a Mew Aqua-colored oval-shaped portal appeared, the center of the portal is a kind-of dirty white.

Ayame stuck her head through the portal to be sure it led to the right place, and pulled her head out moments later.

"Through here. There are other portals open in there, please don't go through them. You can stick your head through to see where they lead, but just… try to NOT go through any portals, and please stay in the dimension I'm sending you all." Ayame looked at Zekrom pleadingly.

Zekrom nodded, "I will inform Reshiram of this, and we will get everybody through this portal. You can count on us, Trainer." Zekrom then flew off to find the others.

Ayame flew up to MewTwo and Mew. "MewTwo, Mew?" she asked, hesitantly. MewTwo has his arms extended towards the portal, his hands and eyes glowing a bright blue, while Mew had her arms extended towards the portal, her eyes and hands are glowing a hot pink. The two Pokemon's eyes' glow faded, and they nodded to let her know they were listening.

"How's the portal?" she asked them, Mew's hands began glowing brighter, as did MewTwo's.

"It is good so far, human. We do not know how long we can keep this up. Have you thought of something?" MewTwo's eyes' glow now flickered, as did Mew's.

Ayame put a hand on MewTwo's shoulder, and a hand on Mew's shoulder. Then her eyes began glowing, her left eye (the same side MewTwo is on) began glowing a bright blue, while her right eye (The same side as Mew) began glowing a bright pink.

The glow then flowed from her eyes, to the two Psychic Pokemon. The bright blue went to Mew, and the bright pink glow overlapped the bright blue glow, and went to MewTwo.

"Yes actually I did." Ayame's voice was now monotone, probably due to speaking at the same, while she was helping the two Pokemon. Ayame then told the two of her plan, and they nodded.

"_You must be very careful, Trainer. I felt an odd aura coming from that black-haired guy." _Mew told her, her voice was kind and high-pitched, but also wise.

Ayame's eyes stopped glowing, and she removed her hands from their shoulders. "I will be as careful as I can, Mew. I must go now."

"Thanks for the energy boost. And be careful." Mew and MewTwo said together, as Ayame teleported.

**TA-DA! Please do not flame! Please review, and I hope you liked it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 25- Defeating Deep Baka**

When Ayame teleported, she found herself in some sort of dimension with nothing but green-nothingness everywhere, and ruins.

Ayame quietly landed on the ground, and looked around. After a few moments she heard 'And once again the day is saved! Thanks to.. The Powerpuff girls!" Ayame made a face similar to 'what the hell?!' which is what she was thinking.

Ayame then flew towards the sound, as she heard a song playing. 'Probably just the song for the credits…' Ayame thought as she came closer to the noise. Finally she reached a flat screen T.V, in front of the T.V watching it with interest, was Deep Baka.

Ayame quickly and quietly held back her laughter, because Deep Baka was watching 'The Powerpuff Girls', and quietly summoned her swords, then formed a pale green energy ball between the tips of the two blades, and with a thrust up of her swords, fired it at the black-haired weirdo.

The energy ball hit him in the back, and he screamed. Jumping up, Deep Baka turned around and glared angrily at Ayame.

Ayame at this point was unfortunately unable to hold in her laughter any more, and burst out laughing at him.

Deep Baka snarled, and Ayame stopped laughing moments later as she was slammed against a wall- er broken pillar-type thing.

Ayame screamed as she felt pain spread through her back, and throat. Deep Baka had one hand around her throat, pinning her to the pillar, and choking her.

"Your attempts to stop me, are useless you obnoxious brat!" he snarled, tightening his grip on her throat.

Ayame tried to respond back but only got out choked coughs. Her face was beginning to turn a purple-ish blue, and she shut her eyes closed in pain

Ayame tried to get his hand off her throat, but she failed, and he tightened his grip.

Ayame's face was starting to become a darker shade of purple-ish blue, and it kept getting darker and darker.

Deep Baka grinned evilly and began to laugh psychotically, then he through her aside, and summoned his sword.

Ayame ignored the pain she felt as she hit the ground, and she ignored the pain she felt every time she tried breathing, or moving for that matter. She put her hands gently around her throat, and began to cry.

Deep Baka walked over, and held his sword over her head, he sneered and began laughing psychotically again.

Ayame whimpered, and in a choked whisper said, "I'm sorry everybody… I couldn't save… you" and she began to cry more.

****MEANWHILE WITH ZEKROM AND THE OTHERS XP****

Zekrom had already looked through the portals, but hadn't looked in the last one. He discovered that if he tapped the top of them gently, the portal would activate, and he could put his head through.

"Reshiram, come here for a second, please." The large black dragon waved his twin brother over, and the large white dragon, Reshiram, went over to him.

"What is it, brother?" the white dragon's wise voice asked. Reshiram looked questioningly when Zekrom pointed to the last portal. The one he had yet to look in.

"I am going to go help, the young girl. Stay here and watch the others, please?" Zekrom told the fire-dragon, who nodded understandingly.

"Go on brother. I shall stay here, I promise." Reshiram then walked away and Zekrom stepped through the last portal.

****MYRA'S P.O.V****

I watched as Zekrom stepped through the last portal, then I turned to the others. Cino, Lilly, Bones, Princess, and Zecora. Purrloin, Pidove, Tympole, and Gurdurr.

Purrloin walked next to me and asked, "Mission a-go?" of course I knew what he was talking about, and nodded my head 'yes.'.

Purrloin and I had been talking by ourselves, about sneaking through a portal to help Ayame, but we didn't know which one she was in.

Purrloin stood up on his back paws, and in a commanding-take-charge kind of voice, he said, "Atten-tion!".

Questioningly, I watched as Gurdurr immediately stood up straight and raised he right arm (the other one was holding his steal frame-thing) and saluted, with a straight face. Pidove landed on the ground, stood up straight, and raised her right wing in a salute. Tympole just had a straight face, since he couldn't salute, but he sat there as straight as possible.

"Uh..?" Cino asked, but I guess he thought he should do the same thing as Purrloin's team, because he raised his right hand in a salute, stood up straight, and kept a straight face.

Lilly stood up straight too, although her attempt at saluting didn't go as well, but she still kept a straight face. Bones even stood up straight, kept a straight face, and raised his right wing in a salute too!

Zecora kept a straight face, but did a bow- kind of like the giraffe and other hoofed animals did in Lion King, when that one monkey-guy held baby Simba up, on Pride rock and everything. I'd watched that movie with Ayame and N one time. My favorite song was 'Be prepared'.

Princess raised her right hand in a salute, and stood up straight, with a straight face also.

Not knowing what to do I just sat down, and stared at Purrloin with a determined but slightly questioning look.

"Yes sir!" Purrloin's team cried out. Only then did I realize; they're like their own little army.

"Yes Sir!" My team cried out, copying Purrloin's team exactly. Well as exactly as they could anyways.

"Uh?" it was my turn to question Purrloin, who smiled at me. I felt my face heat up. Good thing my fur hides blushes…

"Sorry I just remembered… You don't know." Purrloin walked over to in front of my team and said, "At ease soldiers." Zecora stood up and they all stopped copying Purrloin's team.

Purrloin walked back over to his spot next to me, and continued, "Ok! Now, Myra will be our Second Colonel. You ok with that, Myra?" he glanced at me, I nodded and replied, "O-of course!".

"Ok! Oh and uh… at ease guys. Ok, now we're going to go help Ayame. We're splitting up, and do NOT get caught by anybody here, and stay with your groups unless your ordered to split up. Second Colonel Myra, would you like to plan the rest?" Purrloin looked at me, and I nodded, smiling.

"Of course, sir! But uh… why are we acting all.. Army-like?" I asked, Purrloin chuckled nervously and replied, "Makes doing secret missions such as this one, more fun to us." I giggled.

"Ok, now as uh..?" I trailed off not knowing Purrloin's army-spot or whatever.

"Colonel." Purrloin whispered to me, and I nodded. "Right. As Colonel Purrloin told you, we're helping Ayame. Now, we're going to go into separate groups I suppose. Colonel Purrloin's soldiers, will go with him, while my soldiers will go with me. Colonel Purrloin, you and your team will act as a distraction so me and my team can go help our trainer, and best friend. Is that ok?" Purrloin nodded, I smiled more.

He was right, acting army-like did make it seem more fun! "Ok, then my team of course will sneak through the portal, once that's done, stall him for a while longer, then you can walk away, but go somewhere so that you can keep an on the portal, and not seem like you are. Everybody understand, the plan?"

"Yes sir!" they all replied, I momentarily had to remind myself that a long time ago even the women generals and such were referred to as 'sir' not 'ma'am' or anything like that.

"Ok. Mission Save The Cyniclon and help save the world is a-go!" I said, and Colonel Purrloin ran towards Reshiram, his troops-er I mean _team_ following.

****ENTER COOL DRAMATIC BUT MISSION-LIKE SONG/MUSIC HERE XD****

I ran around the large group of Pokemon that were all here, my team following. We ran straight to the portal but stopped a foot or two away. I looked at Purrloin and the others.

Purrloin suddenly hit Pidove on the head, and winked but didn't let anybody else notice. Pidove then began to cry but I somehow knew they were fake tears. Then they all began fighting, and Reshiram began to try and stop their fight.

Making sure nobody was around, I jumped through the portal, the others following closely behind.

We finally appeared in a place with green nothing-ness, and ruins. We gasped then froze, remembering the large ears could hear anything.

Cino stiffened a gasp, and I looked to see him staring at a large block of ice. Inside was… ZEKROM!

"Oh no!" Lilly whispered, horrified. We turned back to look at the scary man, Ayame had referred to as 'Deep Baka', and we all stiffened a gasp again.

Deep Baka was laugh Psychotically, and Ayame was laying on the ground, her face a REALLY dark shade of purple-blue, with a large gash in her head!

You'd think most would go blind with rage right then- right? Wrong. Now is NOT the time to blindly rush into battle like that. I turned to the others and said, "Bones, can you fire a Shadow Ball at him?" Bones nodded, and opened his mouth wide, then the Shadow Ball began to form in his mouth.

Seconds later, Bones sent the large purple and black energy ball flying at Deep Baka.

Once it connected he screamed in surprise and most likely pain, and turned towards us.

"Princess, Vine Whip, but don't let him see the vines coming from here, k?" I whispered in her ear, she nodded and moments later, Deep Baka was hit with vine-whips from both his sides, and he screamed in pain again.

"Who's there?!" he growled, his voice cold and menacing. I glared at him, and whispered to Bones, "Bones, fly above him and hit him with another Shadow Ball.". Bones nodded and took off into the air.

Not long after, a purple and black energy ball came crashing down towards Deep Baka, and he screamed in pain again.

****NORMAL P.O.V****

Ayame weakly smirked, and watched Deep Baka get hit non-stop with Shadow Balls, and Vine Whips. She could tell she was losing to much blood, and her vision began to blur.

Deep Baka suddenly was flung into a pillar, and the last thing Ayame remembered was something or somebody leaning over her face telling her, "Ayame? Ayame! Stay with us Ayame, you'll be ok!" and something wet hit her face. Then darkness….

**TA-DA! I actually thought Deep Baka watching 'The Powerpuff Girls' was funny, but it was my sad attempt at being funny in some way, so I understand if you didn't think it was funny. Please review, and please don't flame! Also, I've been watching A LOT of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, which is probably the reason for the whole 'army-like acting' thing…**


	26. Chapter 26

**What's up guys? Seeing as I, unfortunately, made the mistake of watching a Stephen King movie, and am now terrified to even **_**sleep**_**, I am staying up all night until said terrified-ness disappears, so, while sitting here, I was hit by a huge wave of inspiration, so here's Chapter 26 of Ayame's Journey!**

**Ayame's Journey Chapter 26 ~ Saved**

**(Ayame's P.O.V)**

I smiled, remembering what had happened… It's been three weeks since I was almost murdered by Deep Blue, and saved the Dimension I call home, and the Dimension I call a second-home.

While everybody else seemed to have had a happy ending, I wasn't so lucky. I suppose this is sort of a happy-ending, but not seeing my friends, family, and loved ones isn't that great.

What had happened was simple, once I awoke I discovered that the dimension-wide destruction was getting worse, and it wouldn't be long before both dimensions crumbled, and maybe other dimensions to fallow.

Despite losing to much blood, and almost being choked, I ignored everybody telling me to rest. Once they left me alone for a while I simply teleported out, back to my home dimension.

It was a simple task. Losing as much blood as I did, and using up so much energy, it's a wonder I didn't have a worse fate then this one awaiting me…

I was forced to teleport everybody to their correct dimension, and seeing as there were so many, this was difficult. Once that was done, the dimension-ripple slowly became smaller, but I was helping it. The thing is, I had to go through the portal as well. Doesn't make sense? I didn't think so either, but… Now, I suppose I understand.

I felt like, even though this was my home, my dimension, I HAD to go through that portal. I felt like it was the only way to get rid of it.

So, after pausing only a moment to gather all the strength and energy I could, I flew into the ripple.

The minute I touched that ripple, I began to glow, my eyes became pure aqua-colored, and began to glow a rainbow of colors, from what I have heard. I could feel and see myself going through the portal, but.. I stopped moving through the portal about half-way through, and just floated there, glowing.

I was surrounded by darkness, but things floated here and there, and white lights appeared, disappeared, and reappeared repeatedly.

I didn't know what the white lights are, but after a few minutes, I realized…

They were different dimensions. There were millions and millions of them.

I wondered what I was doing there, when I decided I should help the portal close, despite being inside it. So, without a second thought, I did.

I don't know how I managed, and somehow the wound on my head immediately healed, and every time I felt I was out of energy, I would instantly regain all of my energy…

I don't know how I knew, but after what felt like forever, I felt the portal close. I was still there, trapped inside, and I heard a voice.

"_**Ayame Ikisatashi." **_It said, the voice sounded old, yet wise, mean, yet nice.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice echoing in the seemingly empty (aside from the dimensions) void.

"_**You are to stay here for all eternity. You may venture out, but it will be only your soul, you will be invisible to all, but they, if close enough to you, will fill your presence."**_

So the old guy explained everything to me, and told me I was destined to be the 'Dimension Keeper' or 'Knight of Dimensions'. He said it had many names, and he even listed them off once. They all sound pretty nice, but I'd yet to visit anybody…

I decided, today would be the day. I would visit N, first. As much as I missed my family, and wanted to know how they were, N probably had my Pokemon with him.

Concentrating, I closed my eyes, opening them once more to see N, traveling with Ash, Pikachu, and two others I recognized instantly.

I flew down to them, I had been floating in the air, and landed on the ground, next to N.

Cilan and N both stopped walking, looking around as though something were wrong.

I noticed something wrong. For starters, N didn't have any poke balls, and his Pokemon weren't with him.

Iris, the only girl of the group, also stopped, along with Ash, both looking at the two oddly.

"Hey, is everything ok?" They looked curious, looking around to see if something was wrong.

Cilan shook his head, and smiled. N smiled knowingly and replied, "Just an old friend, don't mind us."

"Old friend? Who?" Ash asked, confused.

"It's nothing, Ash. Let's go." Cilan began to walk once more, but N did not follow.

"I'll catch up with you guys, ok? I think I'm just going to stay here a moment."

"Sure N." Cilan said, and the three began walking once more.

Before out of ear-shot, I heard Iris say, "N sure is weird."

Cilan replied with, "He hasn't been the same since the dimension ripple.. Somebody close to him was lost then. I don't think he'll ever be the same."

N looked a bit suspicious, but he looked in my direction, and hesitantly, and quietly, called, "Ayame?"

I smiled, it's been a while since I felt actual happiness, lately it'd only been from remembering things, but this… this was different. I hugged N, though he probably couldn't feel it.

I think he might have though, because he gasped and looked down, right at me, as though he could see me, I took a step back, he continued to look right at me, as though he knew exactly where I was, as though he could see me.

He smiled though, he smiled at me, and said, "I miss you."

I took a deep breath and replied, "I miss you too, but I have others to visit, so I must go… I'll visit you again some other time.." I knew he probably couldn't hear me, but I said it anyway, I didn't care. With that, I teleported away.

****N'S P.O.V MOMENTS EARLIER****

I could swear that I saw Ayame, a faint out-line, but Ayame. It was as though she were invisible, but somehow… I could tell she was there, I could see her, hard though it was.

I looked a bit suspiciously in the direction I saw her, unsure if it was just my mind playing tricked, or if it was really her.

I hesitantly called, "Ayame?" Although it accidentally came out as a bit of a whisper.

I was about to walk away when I felt a pair of arms hug me. I gasped, looking down, and I knew, I knew I saw Ayame. It wasn't my mind playing tricks, it was really her.

She backed away, but I still looked at her, I wanted her to know that I could see her, that I knew she was there.

I smiled at her, I smiled happily, something I had not done in far too long, and said, "I miss you."

I heard a faint voice, just like Ayame's but a bit echo-y, and hard to hear. It was as though the wind carried her words to my ears, "I miss you too, but I have others to visit, so I must go… I'll visit you again some other time.."

The air rippled where she was, just like it did when she would teleport, I remembered it so well, despite how long ago it was.

She didn't disappear though, she was there for a moment longer, before the outline seemed to blow away with the wind.

I felt a tear role down my cheek, and I wiped it away before I ran to catch up with the others.

I wonder if she knew how long it's been.. She still looked the same age she did back then, when everything happened.

Although, even as I caught up, I was keeping the tears from falling. Laughing at the jokes Cilan made, as I had been, and making small conversation, as I had been.

Just part of the few things I did, trying to hide my past. I didn't want to remember, I still, even to this day, no matter what people tell me, I still blame myself for what happened to her. If I had only stayed with her if I had only made sure she didn't go anywhere…

Not seeing either of our Pokemon, she must have known something was wrong, but I don't battle anymore, it reminds me too much of her. I didn't get rid of our Pokemon, that is something I would never do, they still follow me, staying in the forests, in the air, in the water, sneaking around, just making sure nobody sees or tries to catch, them.

They usually help Pokemon, but there has been once or twice where they have helped me.

I laughed, seeing the others laughing. I realized Cilan made another joke, I didn't hear of course, I was lost in my own thoughts once more..

I still wonder.. If Ayame knows how long it's been. If she's still alive out there somewhere…

**Wow. I don't know HOW I thought of all THAT. 0_o**


End file.
